Lover Inducted
by Lady Babette
Summary: This is the follow up to Lover Transformed. Blay and Qhuinn, V and Butch, and most of the canon couples. There are going to be major changes in the Mansion and for the Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own any of the BDB. Hope everyone enjoys. This new story will be formated a little differently. Hopefully it will flow better.**

**Reposted on 6-10-12 thanks to GothicBelle.**

**Chapter One**

"God damn, punk ass, motherfuckers," Vishous said dragging a wounded Butch into the Caddie with him while trying to keep pressure on the hole in his Brother. He was fucking sick of _lessers_. This was the third one of the Brothers shot in less than a week; Wrath was going to be pissed. And there would be extra fucking paperwork to on top of this shit. "Hey, Bopsy twins, will one of you get your ass over here and drive already?"

Phury and Tohr didn't look too happy with his attitude right now, like he fucking gave a shit. He wasn't too fucking happy with them right now either. He knew it was bad timing, but he was still mad at them form chasing those two damn _lessers_ into him and Butch. One of the punks had shot Butch in the middle of him doing his thing. Bunch of pasty ass fucking coward freaks.

Butch's shoulder wound was bleeding pretty bad and they needed to get him to Jane as fast as possible. The two Brothers needed to hurry the hell up.

"Some time tonight would be fucking nice you guys," he yelled out the back window of his Escalade.

"V, man, chill. I'm fine. Ain't the first time I've been shot and won't be the last," the cop told him. V wasn't so sure about that.

"This is serious. You're losing a lot of blood and on top of those _lessers_ you inhaled you look like shit," he said. This scene was far to close to his vision of Butch's death. He didn't like it at all. He knew Butch died from being shot, but like all his visions he didn't know the where or when. Just the how. He had seen all his Brothers die. Most of the time he hated his stupid visions, like right fucking now.

And yeah he was scared. He couldn't lose Butch this soon. He had barely made it through losing Jane. Actually, if he was honest, he hadn't. He had gone nuts and had been determined to bring her back any way he could. If it hadn't been for Mommy Dearest bringing Jane back for him as a ghost, V figured he'd have faired no better than Tohr. And truthfully losing Butch would most likely have the same results.

"About damn time," he said as Phury climbed into the driver's seat and fired the engine up.

Phury pulled the Escalade out of the alley before catching his eyes in the rearview. "V, the wound isn't all that bad. He's a vampire now, it's not like he's dying."

V held his Brother's gaze in the mirror. "You don't fucking know that."

He saw a shadow pass across Phury's golden eyes as the meaning of his words registered with the Brother. He heard the engine rev up as they went faster.

He felt the cop move in his arms and he turned his head to check on him again. Butch was trying to pass out. He shook him the best he could while keeping pressure on the bullet hole. "Hey cop, this ain't no rest home. This is not the time, you will not do this to me, you will not leave us."

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

Jane met the Caddie in the parking garage with Ehlena and a gurney. V had called her to report that Butch had been shot while on patrol. Apparently he and V had taken four of those _lessers_ bastards out and Butch was doing his _lesser_ vacuum thing when Phury and Tohr chased two more _lessers_ around the corner. One of the creeps shot Butch before the others could take them out.

The Caddie pulled up and Phury jumped from the driver's seat and rushed around to help V unload the former cop. Butch looked awful, but Jane had no idea how much of his pallor was from blood loss and how much was from his _lesser_ intake. Hopefully for all their sakes it was the former.

"Marissa should be here any minute," Jane said as they ran Butch to the physical therapy room. Jane was so glad that the new medical rooms were already under construction. A whole medical clinic with the training center would be a great asset.

Getting him into the room she quickly checked the wound and took his vitals. The bullet wound was through and through.

"We'll do a couple of x-rays, but I think he just looks this bad because of the intakes," she told V. He looked so worried it was breaking her heart. '_Damn this war and damn the _lessers,' she thought. "I just think he needs feeding and cleansing. Why don't you wait outside the door for Marissa? Ehlena will help me with the x-rays."

V didn't look too happy with her, but he went outside. As much as she loved him and as knowledgeable and useful as he normally was in here, she didn't want him working on the cop. She figured it might be too much for him right now.

As Ehlena was busy prepping the x-ray machine Jane took the opportunity to speak to the cop. "I'm probably over reacting, but just in case. Butch you listen to me. You are going to be fine. I'm going to patch you up. Marissa will feed you and V will cleanse you. You will not die on us. Marissa needs you too much. Vishous needs you too much. We all need you," she almost brought herself to tears. He and V really needed to get things worked out. "And besides, I'll be damned if you deprive me of my show," she whispered in his ear.

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

Marissa rushed through the doors to the equipment room. V was standing there lighting up a cigarette. Marissa thought she might collapse. '_Dear Scribe Virgin I can't live without him_,' she prayed. This couldn't be happening.

"Jane says he'll be fine. She's doing some x-rays just in case," V reassured her.

"Thank the Virgin, I saw you here and I thought the worst," she admitted taking a deep breath as the pressure in her chest started to ease. The scent of the Brother's special tobacco helped to sooth her as well, it smelled of home.

"I know," V said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know Jane, she's very precautious. She wants to make sure she doesn't miss anything."

"She's very good at what she does," she said in return, thankful that V was out here since she couldn't see Butch yet. She knew no matter how bad things could be V would never lie about it. He was always up front with her, even back when she thought he hated her, she had that faith in him.

"She said he just needs to feed and needs cleansing. Between the two of us we'll have him back on his feet before the night is over." She was very grateful that Vishous and Jane were in her life. They were Butch's saviors, but more importantly his friends and hers too. Over the last week she and Jane had started to become closer and she was sure this would only strengthen the bonds of their little household. They were starting to feel more like a family to her than her own brother had the last few decades.

"What would we do without you?" she heard herself ask aloud.

"What would I do without him?" V sounded so vulnerable to her at that moment.

She didn't know what to say to that. The two males had always been close, even when Butch was still human. They were closer than any other set of friends she had ever met. She didn't worry half as much when Butch was patrolling with V as with any one else. She knew her _hellern_ was protected and as safe as he could be doing the job he did when he was with Vishous.

"V…" she started, but Jane opened the door and what she was going to say no longer mattered at the moment.

She quickly moved to Butch's side. She took his hand in hers, it was far too cold. It was getting very hard for her to breath.

"Marissa, calm down. He will be fine, but he needs you right now," V said to her from the other side of the bed.

"Jane how is he?" she asked.

"He just needs blood and a session with V. The x-rays were fine and I've already flushed and cleaned the wound," Jane said as professional as ever. Marissa was finding even more respect for her as they were getting to know each other better.

She pulled her sleeve up and put her wrist to Butch's cool lips. Thankfully his fangs sunk into her flesh. He started drinking and she sighed in relief.

It took a minute for him to open his eyes and when he did she smiled at him. As hard as times like this could be she was very proud of her _hellern_.

"Welcome back, _Nallum_."

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

Butch came to in the PT room. Vishous was sitting beside him holding his hand, his eyes closed and a cig hanging from his lips. Butch was ashamed at how much he liked the feel of the Brother's hand in his.. He shouldn't feel so safe and loved with anyone but Marissa.

He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. V was his best friend, his _trahyner_. He had all these feelings he didn't know what to do with. Things he shouldn't feel for a friend. He loved Marissa with everything in him, but this attraction to V was getting out of hand. It's not that he had a problem with bisexuality or homosexuality, even though he was surprised to be attracted to a man after all these years. The problem for him wasn't sexual orientation at all, it was about monogamy. He firmly believed in dedicating yourself to one person. He had chosen Marissa, given his life to her. Her name was carved into his back, he had tied himself to her in every way he could. He had no regrets, so why was this thing with V still there, still growing?

He loved Marissa more everyday; he also loved Vishous more everyday. He craved them both emotionally and physically. He couldn't live without them. He didn't exactly have the same love for both, but he would give his life for either of them. '_What is wrong with me?_' he thought as he squeezed V's hand to get his attention.

"Hey, man, how bad was it?" he asked.

"Not too bad at all cop," he answered looking at him. "Clean shot, through and through, Marissa's blood and my hand and your right as rain."

Butch looked back down at their joined hands. '_Fuck me,_' he thought. '_But I like us like this._' Feeling guilty he separated their hands and asked. "Where's Marissa?"

He knew she had been here. He'd seen her when she fed him.

"She and Jane had an emergency at Safe Place. They shouldn't be too very long. When you're ready I'll help you home."

"Thanks," he said sitting up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, but got a little dizzy when he stood. V caught him wrapping an arm around his waist. Butch put his arm over V's shoulders.

"Damn, V, you're always saving my ass."

"Well I'm pretty fond of your fine ass," V grinned at him.

"V, that shit ain't funny anymore," he snapped, he was more mad at himself than his friend.

They were almost to the Pit when V spoke again. "Just say it ,Butch, and we'll go back to pretending everything is fine again, like this thing between us doesn't exist."

"Promise?" he asked. He sounded desperate even to his own ears.

"Yeah, man," V sighed like the words hurt.

"Fine. We still ain't datin'," he said with none of his usual cockiness in the statement.

He had no idea what 'fine' was any more. Pretending was the best he could do.

Neither said another word. V got him to his room and in bed. Their relationship was becoming so strained they couldn't even talk sports any more. They hadn't said but a hand full of words to each other on patrol tonight. Butch didn't know how to fix things, how to stop his feelings. He didn't know what to do.

"Just one thing, cop," V said from the door. "Jane gave me permission. She actually likes the idea."

Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. I do not own any of the Black Dagger Brotherhood. We must thank JR Ward for all their brillance.**

**2. I want to thank all the readers and reviews. You help keep me motivated.**

**3. Most importantly. A special thanks to asil502 for dealing with me. I rant and rave and girl you are so keeping me going. You came into my life just when I needed you. **

**4. As always I hope you all enjoy.**

**5. Reposted on 6-10-12 with corrections thanks to GothicBelle.**

**Chapter Two**

Payne moved silently through the mansion. She was very glad Jane had given her the door code this morning. She was only supposed to use it to visit the Pit or the PT room.

'_Yeah right,_' she thought, '_like I'm going to let Doc Bitch dictate to me. I'm the only one telling me what to do from here on out. Hell, after what my mother did, they are all damn lucky I'm as civil as I am._'

Her goal today was to see the female, Syhren. She really wanted to see if her eyes were indeed lavender. She made it all the way to the physical therapy room without anyone catching her. She was excited. She had spent every night since Syhren's arrival wondering what the female really looked like.

Manello and V had two different opinions of her. Both did say she was beautiful. Manello seemed to be all about her physical form. Her tender looking lips and long raven hair. Where as, Vishous tended to drone on about her bravado, her grace under pressure, and her will power.

Payne hated the fact that when she'd asked about Syhren both males took advantage. Both seemed to love the sound of their own voice. She had simply wanted to know a few facts, instead once they started talking neither one would shut up until she ran them out of her room.

She slowly eased the door open not wanting to disturb anyone or be discovered. Fury flared through her at the sight of the empty room.

"Dammit," she said aloud.

They had moved the female. She was furious, she had no way of knowing were Syhren was now. She just couldn't go through the mansion checking every room. That was sure to get her caught.

"Dammit," she said again.

This was so completely unfair. She was so out of here. If she couldn't see the female she'd just go check out the city. It had been so long since she had been out in society. This new time could be fascinating. It was possible she might even find a _lesser _or two to take her frustration out on.

She went back through the gym. She paused at the doors to the hall and checked the little window to see if anyone was in the hall. A dark haired female was coming out of a door just down the hall. Luckily she headed back toward the mansion.

Payne cracked the door open and waited until she could no longer hear any foot steps. She quickly made her way down the hall to the room the female had existed.

'_And what do you know,_' she thought, '_I get my reward after all._'

And what a reward it was. This had to be Syhren. The female was sleeping. Which was good, that meant she could look the female over thoroughly before waking her. Syhren's chest was rising and falling in a lulling rhythm.

'_You are defiantly a beauty._' She thought.

It was hard to tell with her lying down, but Syhren seemed to be shorter that most females. About the same as a tall human woman, but for her own race she would be considered petite. However, it didn't detract from her beauty. In fact it gave Payne an odd feeling of protectiveness for her.

The males had been telling the truth about her hair. The color of her hair was very prominent laid over the stark white sheet that draped her body. It was as black as oblivion and still shown as if she had captured moonbeams in it. Her braid was thick and nearly reached her knees. Payne slowly crept forward and lifted the braid into her hand. It was soft and silky and she ran her hand down the length of it. It would be beautiful cascading in waves down Syhren's back.

Syhren's skin was just the opposite of her hair. It was a lovely porcelain color. It highlighted her facial features making her appear as a statue. Her arms were well defined yet lady like. Not overly muscular like Payne's, but enough you knew she could defend herself. Her lips were pale red and perfectly shaped with a cupid's bow. She was like the art pieces that line the hall on the second floor. It was as if she was living marble and Michelangelo or maybe Algardi had carved her into being.

Glancing at Syhren's closed eyes she longed to see them for herself. She lifted her hand intent on touching the female's check when she heard her name being softly called from the back of the room.

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

Jane materialized in the back of the classroom they had temporarily moved Syhren to when Butch had been hurt earlier that night. She had planned on merely popping in to tell Syhren that after she feed today they would move her upstairs. However, when she appeared Payne was at Syhren's beside.

"Payne," Jane softly called not wanting to surprise her or wake Syhren.

Payne spun around to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked. She had an idea since her _hellern_ had told her about his sister's new obsession with Syhren. Lavender eyes seemed to appeal to her sister-in-law.

"I was board so I thought I would explore. Learn a little about the layout of the place. I knew the training center was down here and thought I'd have a look. I'm not hurting anyone," Payne said.

Jane thought it was sad that Payne lied to her so easily. Jane wasn't sure what kind of life she had before coming here but it must have been awful to make someone behave as she did. Payne was far too aggressive and had absolutely no respect for authority.

'_Payne is just that,_' Jane thought, '_a pain in the ass._'

"I know for a fact you were told to stay away from Syhren. You were told you could have run of the mansion but other than the Pit and PT room everything else down here is off limits," she reminded Payne.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt her," Payne snapped. She stood taller positioning herself into a fighting stance. If Jane had still been alive Payne would have scared her.

"Not the point," Jane squared off with her sister-in-law. "Wrath brought you here because you were badly injured and needed our help. You've healed now. So let me give you some advice; fall in line before you're out on your ass."

"Back the hell off, bitch," Payne yelled stepping toward her.

"Oh, you do not want to take me on. Remember, I'm a ghost, you literally can't touch me."

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

Syhren had just laid back down when she heard the door of the classroom open. She caught a glimpse of a deep red humanoid shape and quickly closed her eyes. She pretended to be asleep as the footsteps started towards her. She kept her breathes steady and even. The stranger stopped beside the bed. Defiantly a female from the smell of her.

When the stranger grabbed her braid and started stroking it, Syhren took another quick look. Yes, defiantly a female from her size. Her soul was the darkest, most disturbing Syhren had ever seen. This worried her so she continued to lay still.

Even when she heard Doc Jane call out she still stayed as she was. But when the two females started arguing she thought better of her plan. She had to do something before one or both of them were hurt.

"Excuse me," she said as she sat up in the bed. "If I may, Doc Jane where am I?

Both turned to look at her. Just before the stranger had come in, Ehlena had explained that she had been moved to one of the classrooms in the Training Center because one of the Brothers had been injured in the field earlier and Doc Jane had need the PT room for his care. But she thought asking the doctor to explain again was a plausible way to distract the two females.

"Fuck me," said the one Doc Jane had called Payne.

"You're in a classroom, but only temporarily," Doc Jane reassured her. "Payne watch your mouth, please. Syhren was raised a lady and you should show her proper respect by using some manors." She thought the praise of her was undo and she blushed a little.

"But her eyes," Payne said. It always bothers her when someone says something about her eyes. She wished she knew what was wrong with them. Every time she went to Havers's clinic someone made a comment or worse some even whispered to each other about them. She didn't understand what was wrong with them. Darius and the _doggen_ always told her people were just jealous because of how pretty they were. She was beginning to think that was a sweet lie they told her to keep her from being even more disappointed with her self.

"You need to get back to your room, Payne," Doc Jane said to the other female.

Payne didn't seem to be listening to the doctor and in fact was walking back towards the bed. The colors of her soul were shifting and changing too fast for Syhren to interpret all the meanings.

"Payne, out now," Doc Jane ordered.

Syhren threw her legs over the side of the bed, knowing that she had to be careful or this was going to be embarrassing for her.

"You are not fucking telling me what to do," Payne screamed, as she turned back to the other female.

Syhren slid off the bed keeping one hand on the rail just in case. Thankfully her legs held.

"If you don't mind," she raised her voice to be heard over the once again bickering females. Hoping she wasn't making too bad an impression on the good doctor she continued. "I'd rather not be witness to this display of aggression. If one of you would be so kind as to call a _doggen_ to assist me, I will make my way to the main house and visit my young. I would be most grateful if you would, please."

"You need to sit back down," Doc Jane said in a calming voice. "You haven't been out of bed for days and haven't fed enough to be up yet."

"I am well enough. As I said I will not be subjected to this type of environment," she stated using her best _glymera_ voice and vocabulary.

Jane started moving towards her. At the same time Payne backed to the door.

"Doc Bitch," Payne barked from the doorway. "This between you and me isn't over yet. I'm leaving cause we're upsetting her, not because of you."

"Fine," Doc Jane snapped back. "Just get the hell out of here."

Payne slammed the door behind her. Syhren sat back on the edge of the bed. Her legs had gotten weaker by the minute and were now so shaky she was surprise she hadn't collapsed before Payne had left.

"That female is mental," she said trying to get her self back in bed.

The Doc helped her get properly situated on the bed. "You're a very clever lady, aren't you?" she asked.

"I try," she smiled. Glad that Doc Jane didn't seem offended by her little intervention. Darius had prided himself in his ability to read people and assess situations to be able to manipulate the outcome to his satisfaction. He had been a sneaky bastard at times. He had worked hard to pass this particular skill on to her. He thought it would be the handiest thing he could teach her. And it seemed to have been a success.

"Well, you're very good at the acting," the doctor said sounding amused at the situation.

"I'm just glad you're not mad at me. You are a fierce female and I would never want to cross you," she said very sincerely. "When did you realize I was bluffing?"

"Not until she was gone. Then you looked like you might fall over," she paused. "Now tell me how bad are you?"

"Just weaker than I thought I would be."

"I want you to feed again. It will help you more than anything else," Doc Jane paused again and she placed the stethoscope on Syhren's chest and listened. "Then we can move you upstairs and you can be with your young." Doc Jane patted her arm as she said the last part.

"Thank you." Syhren said.

Doc Jane checked her ears, throat, and eyes. Syhren knew her eyes wouldn't respond to the light and waited for the doctor to say something.

"V already told the King , a couple of the Brothers, and me that you are blind. You don't have to worry about what we think. There is nothing wrong with you and you shouldn't be embarrassed," Doc Jane said.

"I do have a defect, but I am not totally blind. I can see your soul or essence or what ever you may want to call it. I can tell how you feel, see your emotions, your temperament, I can see your bonds with others and I always know when someone is lying. However, with in our race I will never be a female of worth and I am not considered breedable. But I **will not** be pitied," she said with conviction.

"Not by me you won't and not anyone else in this mansion either. You are a female of worth as your race puts it. There are other's here that are what your _glymera_ calls defective and none of them are any less important or worthy than the rest. John Matthew is mute, but he still became a Brother. V , Rhage, and Phury all have defects. Three males that reside here are gay. So see we're all just a rag tag bunch anyways. One more blind person isn't going to change things," Doc Jane had a strange way of making her feel better, but she still appreciated the effort.

"Thank you," she said again.

"And thank you for stopping that fight. I have a bad feeling about Payne. I don't want you left alone again while you are down here," Doc Jane told her. "I don't care if she is V's sister, I don't trust her any further than I could throw her."

"I believe she has suffered much in her life," Syhren revealed her concerns. "Her behavior has been influenced by her past. She is so very dark. I think that helping her is going to be a great challenge to us all."


	3. Chapter 3

**As always I do not own any of the BDB verse. I am sorry this took so long to get posted. Bit of writer's block. Also sorry it's a little shorter than usual. **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome. Special thanks to honbrat your last review made my whole dang week. Thanks. And as always an extra huge special thanks to asil502. Somedays your the only thing between me and a total break down. You're a hell of a friend, sister mine.**

**And remember I'm a total review whore so if you like this send me one.**

**Reposted on 6-10-12 with corrections thanks to GothicBelle.**

**Chapter Three**

Blay woke to the sound of Qhuinn's cell phone blaring through the quite room. He tried to move but Qhuinn just tighten his hold and growled at him. "Come on, Love," he said grabbing Qhuinn's hand that was pressing into his chest. "Your phone is ringing."

"Don't care," Q said into his ear nipping at it.

He starting moving again and Qhuinn let him roll over this time. "I'm pretty sure that's the King's ringtone." He grinned at Q as he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Fuck," Q jerked back falling off the bed onto the floor and busting his ass. Laughing Blay quickly grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Your Majesty," Blay said into the phone.

"I was expecting Qhuinn," sure enough Wrath's voice came out of the phone.

"Just a moment, sire, and I will hand you over to him," he replied to his King.

"Glad to hear your voice, son, you gave us quite a scare."

Blay knew his face was red. He was touched by Wrath's words. "I am very glad to be heard, my Lord. You honor me."

He could hear Wrath clear his throat. "Well then just tell Qhuinn to be in my office in five minutes. And Blay, I'll meet with you and Tohr as soon as Jane delivers her final report on you."

"Yes, your Majesty," he said as the call disconnected.

"What?" Qhuinn asked settling back down beside him.

"He wants you in his office in five minutes," he answered.

"Shit, hurry up," Q jumped up and hurried about the room getting dressed. Blay settled himself back against the headboard and enjoyed the view. Qhuinn was gorgeous and all his. '_Mine,_' he thought.

"Just you, Love," he said.

"Not good, man," Qhuinn said pulling his t-shirt over his head. Qhuinn sat on the edge of the bed. Q's back was to him so he watched the muscles flex and move under the tight cotton fabric. His male was so sexy, even when putting his shoes on. He got to his knees and crawled behind Q. He wrapped his arms around the other male's chest and put his chin on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine," he said pressing a kiss to Qhuinn's neck. "He said he planned to meet with me later," he pressed another kiss to his lover's neck. "Now get going. I'll be waiting for you to get back."

He watched Qhuinn stride across the room and pause as he opened the door. He looked back at Blay, "Baby, I love you. You **are** my everything."

"I love you too," he smiled. "Now go, I don't want you in trouble. And for both our sakes show the male some respect."

For the first time in a long time Blay was content, he was happy.

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

"Enter," Wrath called when he heard the knock at the door. George gave a little growl and he heard the dog's fur rustle as he sat up. He listened to the door open and inhaled deeply. He could smell both Qhuinn and Blay. It was an even mix of the two, but from the sound of the footsteps he knew it was only one of them. The scent was not quite what he had expected. Though to be honest he had no idea what to expect from two males bonded to each other. This was new territory for him and for the Brotherhood.

"Welcome Qhuinn," he said.

"Good evening, my Lord," Qhuinn respectfully countered. Looks like Blay was already influencing the boy for the better.

Wrath inhaled deeply again. He could smell the fear and unease rolling off of Qhuinn. He smiled at the young male. "Have a seat. We have a few things to discuss. Nothing bad I assure you."

He waited until he heard the soft sound of the air escaping the cushion of a chair before he continued. He scratched George's head as he spoke, "Things are changing around here again. John is a Brother now and we have expanded our family again. The female, Syhren, you helped rescue will be staying along with her young and _doggen_. It wouldn't look very good if I tossed my mother-in-law out in times like these. Plus you finally managed to pull your head out of your ass and bonded with Blay. Thank the Virgin."

He paused giving the younger male a chance to respond.

"You're right, Blay and I have bonded." Wrath could hear the pride in Qhuinn's voice. "Guess you could smell it," Wrath heard him shift in the chair. "Good, cause I don't want anyone doubting it."

"Well it was about damn time. Do you know how lucky you two are? Finding each other so soon in life, it took the rest of us centuries." Wrath said. He wasn't one for all this emotional shit, but he wanted Qhuinn and Blay to understand that they weren't going to be treated different just because they loved each other and were both male.

"Thank you sire. May I ask a question?" This kid should have gotten with Blay sooner. The change in his mood and behavior over the last three days was a fucking miracle, made Wrath think he was in the Twilight Zone and a Pod Person had taken over Qhuinn's body. His politeness was just a little freaky.

"Sure," he told the kid.

"Umm, mother-in-law?"

Wrath had forgotten that Qhuinn had been shut up with Blay and hadn't heard all the news yet. "Well after the attack a few things came to light. Syhren was Darius's _shellan_. None of us knew about her. Well Fritz did, but he had been sworn to secrecy by Darius. And that _doggen_ is loyal to the death. So Beth and John have decided that she is their stepmother. Though to me it doesn't matter, Darius's family would have been welcomed into mine anyways."

"Wow," Qhuinn said. "That's some pretty heavy shit. How come the young are so close in age? Where did they come from?"

"The eldest boy, Wahr, is a son of Darius. The other two, Ahnger and Mariah are adopted. Ahnger was abandoned at Havers and Mariah was orphaned. With your cousin's help Syhren legally took them into her home and now ours."

"A real female of worth," the young soldier said.

"Yes, she is. That's brings up my first point of business," Wrath said. He shifted in his throne and placed both hands on his desk. He was ready to get down to business. "I'm going to need you to feed Syhren. I don't know if you heard of the fiasco the other day. She nearly drained Tohr and then when they switch him out with Saxton a fight broke out and she tore Sax's wrist up. Jane knocked her out and woke her up yesterday, but Syhren refuses to use Saxton again. She also declined V and Rhage. I was hoping that maybe she would feed from you."

"Man, the drama never ends around this place," he heard Qhuinn sigh. "I would be honor to provide for her, my Lord." There the boy went with all the proper speak again, had to be Blay's doing.

"Now I want to discuss your role here with the Brotherhood. You have been an excellent soldier. You have done a great job with John Matthew. But like I said, things have changed. Lash is no longer a threat and John in now a Brother. I don't think that your role as _ahstrux nohtrum_ is needed anymore," Wrath paused as he took in Qhuinn's scent. The male was relieved, excited and a little scared. Good. "I know this is unheard of, but I want to end your contract. An honorable discharge of your role, is that okay with you?"

"Hell yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong I love my boy, JM, and would have sucked with him to the end. I'll always have his back. I love him like a brother. It's just to be free again would be awesome." Wrath wished he could remember ever being that young, having that kind of friendship.

"I'm glad you're happy," he said. "There hasn't been enough of that around here."

"I'm so happy. This is a relief. I was really worried how things were going to work out for me and Blay when I had to always put John first."

"I feel you there. Well the threat to both of you has been eliminated and we can't very well have a Brother running around with an _ahstrux nohtrum_. We wouldn't look too tough then, now would we?" He smiled.

"No sir, we wouldn't," he could hear the little bit of laughter is the other males voice.

"I still expect you to patrol. Tohr is reworking the schedule again. As soon as he's done you're back on the streets. Everyone will be in pairs from here on out. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I don't want you and Blay out there together." Wrath stopped and waited for Qhuinn's response.

"But you let John and Xhex patrol together," Qhuinn stated much calmer than he had expected. Still he could smell the anger and fear.

"Only because you were with them. From now own they will be separated too. Bonded couples will do crazy, reckless things to protect each other. I know, so you will be paired with someone other than your mate. I need my soldiers, my warriors to have their heads on straight when they're out in the field."

"Yes sire." Not arguing, smart kid.

"So, son, how about we get V in here and take care of the chain and tat?"


	4. Chapter 4

******Thanks to everyone for reading. Sorry the update took so long. Hopefully the next one will flow faster. I hope everyone enjoys. Remember reviews are love.**

******Reposted on 6-10-12 with corrections thanks to GothicBelle.**

**Chapter Four**

Eva followed Tollie and Fritz down the long hallway once again. She was having a time keeping the boys from running. They were all so excited that Lady Syhren was awake. Eva came down twice a day to see her mistress, but Syhren had always been asleep. Eva was anxious to hear Syhren's sweet voice again.

Eva thought how nice it was to see her brother and Fritz happy again. She had been their only link to each other for too long now. Letters and notes were not an acceptable replacement for your lover. She had no idea what Master Darius had been thinking when he separated them. She was so very pleased and greatly relieved to have her family under one roof again.

She paused in her thoughts to reprimand the boys yet again. "If I have to tell either of you to stop running again, you will not have dessert this evening, nor will you have a bedtime story."

At the boys ages running was reckless and they could easily be injured. They didn't understand how fragile their little bodies are. Then again she had had the same problem with Syhren. The girl had constantly tried to run up and down the halls or worse slide down the banister. Syhren had been a tiny girl, always small for her age and any reckless thing she did nearly gave Eva a heart attack.

"Yes, Miss Eva," the pair answered in unison. Pride swelled in her at their response. They were always so polite. Also, like their mother before them, they spoke clear and concise. Her mistress insisted that the young had always been spoken to as if they were adults. No baby talk, no nicknames for objects. Both boys were just over four years old. They could read small books. They spoke in complete sentences. They could write their names and other basic words. They could speak and understand a good portion of the _Old Language_. They could both count to one hundred. Lady Syhren insisted that their minds be nourished as much as their bodies. Mariah at barely a year was potty train and was speaking, but not yet forming complete sentences. Eva and their mother worked very hard to bring the young up correctly. Syhren wanted to make sure the _glymera _would recognize them as the young of Darius.

Before she knew it they had reached the classroom that now housed Syhren. Fritz held the door open for them. Tears of relief and joy spilled from her eyes. She treated her mistress with the respect she was entitled to, but Syhren was like a daughter to her. Syhren had been a tiny infant when Eva had came to care for her. Even a near century later at times like this, it was hard not to think of her as that precious little baby.

"Eva," Syhren called and opened her arms wide.

Eva passed little Mariah to Tolliver and rushed into her Lady's waiting arms.

"You will never do that to us again," she told her Mistress before stepping back and taking a chair beside the bed. Lady Syhren needed some time with her young. Eva then sat quietly.

She looked about the simple room. She would be much happier after Lady Syhren was moved upstairs to a proper room. Tables and chairs had been stacked along the walls and the bed had been placed as far from the door as possible. But her Mistress deserved much better than this, in her opinion Syhren would always deserve the best of everything and this make shift sick room was beneath her.

Her mistress sat and listen to the young boys tell her of their adventure. They explained everything they had done while she was sleeping. "Mother, I hope I never have to take a nap as long as you did," Wahr said as he snuggled into her side.

"I promise to do my best to never let that happen again," Lady Syhren told him. Her Mistress never promised something she couldn't deliver, so she was always made sure to say she would 'try' or 'do my best' when it came to things like this. Eva was proud of her for this.

Eva was very relieved to see Syhren awake. She had not been this scared for her charge since the young lady's transition. Eva remembered that wretched night so clearly. They had all known that the child's transition could come at any time; they had thought themselves prepared. However, Eva had found herself in a whole new realm of fear. She knew from that night on that she would forever serve Lady Syhren. She loved Syhren as a daughter and could never give her up.

She remembered how her heart had stopped beating when Master Darius had come into the kitchen crying and she had thought Syhren lost to the Fade. She also remembered the enormous relief she felt when she learned his tears were not for the female's death, but because she had lost her sight in the transition.

That is how it works in their race sometimes. Perfectly healthy and normal young would suddenly wake up with what the _glymera_ consider deformities and other young would wake up with their fault corrected. For the servants of Darius none of them cared one way or another, they had gotten what they had prayed for. Their beloved Syhren had survived. That was all that mattered.

Again a young voice pulled her from her memories.

"When will you be well again?" asked Ahnger. He was sitting by his brother with his legs dangling off the bed.

"I should be up and about by Last Meal," she answered. Lady Syhren turned to Tolliver and reached for her little girl. He handed her daughter over and she hugged her tight before situating the little one on her lap.

"Fritz," Lady Syhren said now that the young were settled. "How is the injured warrior?"

Her Lady was so kind and caring. Again pride filled Eva's breast. She had helped to raise such a female of worth.

"Master Butch is doing very well, my Lady. Dr. Jane is the best surgeon I have ever been acquainted with," her old friend answered.

"The young soldier that assisted in our rescue?" her Mistress asked.

"Very well, Mistress, I hear that he is to be cleared for duty today. However, I am sure Master Tohrment will not let him into the field until he is satisfied with Master Blaylock's performance during training," Fritz held so much pride in his voice for the Brothers and their soldiers. Eva was glad that he was happy here.

"That is wonderful news. I would have hated to have caused permanent damage to the Brotherhood," Lady Syhren looked down at the young surrounding her. "Though, I would do it all again to insure the safety of my family," she smiled at Fritz and Tollie, then over at her.

When her mistress smiled there wasn't a female alive more beautiful. Eva was glad to see Lady Syhren back to her normal porcelain complexion, her lips deep red once more. Her raven hair was not yet back to its usual luster nor did her eyes sparkle as they should. She was still alive, still here on this side after being far to close to entering the Fade. For this Eva was grateful.

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

Sitting on the hospital bed listening to her young prattle on some more, Syh realized just how much she needed to feed. Her family couldn't have been here more than half an hour and she was already tiring.

"Eva, would you be a dear and take the young back upstairs?" She hugged each of them before Tolliver set the boys on the floor. Eva took little Mariah in her arms and lead the boys out.

"You are still too weak," Tolliver said as he moved to her side.

"Doc Jane has made arrangements for me to feed soon," she told him.

"His Majesty said you refused to feed from Saxton," Fritz said taking his place by Tolliver.

"I couldn't do that to him again. He was fearful of me. I heard him talking to Mary about the damage I did to his wrist," she sighed a bit as she settled back into the pillows.

"Then, Mistress what is your excuse for not feeding from Master Vishous or Rhage?" Fritz asked.

"I will not feed from a bonded male. It would not be proper, besides, Doc Jane said one of the soldiers will be down when we are done here. I am sure his blood will be just as good for me as a Brother's."

"You will feed then?" Tolliver asked.

"Of course, I must regain my strength. There is much to be done. Plenty of things to be sorted. Tolliver was anything salvaged from the house?"

"Fritz headed the removal effort. All the safe contents were recovered. The Library, your study and the storage room were completely striped. All photos and paintings were retrieved. All funds were recovered," Tolliver recited to her as he rearranged her bedding.

"We only had time to retrieved minimal clothing. We did get all of your jewelry. We retrieved the silver and the china. We brought back anything the _Lessoning Society _would consider valuable," Fritz finished.

"The journals?" she asked.

"Yes," the men answered together.

"Both sets?"

"Yes," they again answered together.

"Very good. Thank you, Fritz. Excellent work," she commended the _doggen_. "I would appreciate any assistance you can give Tolliver in locating a new residence for us."

"My Lady, the Royal Family and the Brotherhood have made it very clear that you are welcomed here. There is no need to seek out another residence," Fritz stated.

"I will not be a burden on our King. I have no ties to him. He has numerous responsibilities that far out rank a mere female of no relation and her young. Especially when she has the means to provide for herself," Syh said. She had pride and did not need anyone to take care of her. Relying on Darius for most of her life had been the worst mistake she had ever made. Thankfully he had seen fit to teach her to be more independent than other females of her race. These few years since his death, she had learned that she was more than capable of taking care of herself and her family. She no longer needed taken care of, she no longer wanted the pain of losing herself. "I am perfectly able to tend to my family on my own. With or without your help. Tolliver will find a new home for us."

"As you wish," Fritz said sadly. "I had hoped you would want to stay here. I wished to have my family whole again."

"Fritz, I miss you too, but this is no longer my home. Darius made that clear. I am not going to stay here," she put as much authority in her voice as possible. She wanted no more argument on the subject.

"But my Lady," Fritz started.

"No more Fritz," she raised her hand. "I am tired and I will not change my mind. Tolliver, find a suitable place. Once the household is established and we are safely settled you will return here and serve our King."

"Mistress, I belong with you," he said.

"No, Tolliver, you belong with Fritz," she smiled looking back and forth between the two. "Go on you two. I need to rest."

Syh laid her head down and watched the two lovers leave and she was once again left to the blackness. She would not allow the two to be separated again. Not because of her, never again. They were her family and she would see them happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this update took so long. Things have been here in Texas with all the wildfires. We had one near where I live that started on April 9th and was just classified as contained on April 29th. Needless to say very busy at the voluteer fire department.**

**I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far. Special thanks to asil502, you're always there when I need it. :)**

**As always I so don't own at of the BDB universe. **

**Reposted with corrections on 6-10-12. Thanks GothicBelle for being an awesome Beta.**

**Chapter Five**

Qhuinn paused outside of Blay's door. His chain was gone and his tattoo modified. His pride was fully intact thanks to the wisdom and grace of his King. He felt whole and free.

With his freedom given back to him he was practically shaking with excitement. He could now leave the mansion without John Matthew. He and Blay could have some real private time. They could be a real couple, go on dates.

He had an idea he just had to share with Blay. Even more excited he swung the door open. The smile fell from his face when he saw the room was empty. The bed was made, the food trays were gone, and everything was in its place and spotless. Damn.

Wondering where his lover had went he was about to go to his own room when he heard Blay humming. He crossed the room tossing his clothes as he went. He was completely naked when he opened the door. Blay was in the bathtub humming along to the music piping into his ear buds from his iPod lying on the counter. His head was rested on the rim of the tub and his eyes were closed. Blay looked so happy and relaxed it made him smile.

He knew exactly when Blay sensed him. His beautiful male turned his head to him and opened his brilliant blue eyes and smiled. He quickly joined Blay in the tub, sliding in behind the redhead and wrapping him in his arms. He rested his chin on Blay's shoulder.

Blay removed his earbobs and tossed them on the counter. "I missed you," his lover said turning his head and kissing him on the cheek.

One touch of those perfect lips had his manhood at full attention. "Damn, Baby, you're so hot," he growled.

"I see your meeting went well," Blay said running his finger over his recently transformed tattoo.

"Yeah, great," he smiled. "We'll talk about it later. Right now just kiss me."

Blay didn't hesitate; he closed the gap between their lips. As their tongues started to wage a battle for dominance, Blay twisted in his arms and straddled his lap. Blay's hard cock was now pressed against his. He gasped with pleasure.

He moved one hand up and laced his fingers into Blay's semi-wet hair. He moved the other down onto his lover's perfectly fuckable ass and gave it a squeeze. Blay moaned into his mouth. Qhuinn couldn't believe what a total dumbass he had been. This was so damn great and he only had himself to blame for keeping them apart for so fucking long. He didn't want to dwell on the past right now. Right here and right now was too damn perfect to think about anything else but being here with **his** male in this moment.

He hissed and bucked when Blay wrapped his hand around both of their cocks pressing them together. He nearly came right then. He broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

"Fuck, Baby, that feels awesome."

Blay stared into his eyes and smiled. "I love you," he said as he slid his hand up and down their shafts.

"Fuck," he moaned and Blay captured his mouth again. Man he loved this boldness that had taken possession of his male. Sweet Scribe Virgin this was so hot.

Blay continued pumping them as he wrapped his other hand around the back of Qhuinn's neck. As his orgasm started to build their lips broke apart again. Blay placed his forehead on his. Blay moved his hand over their cocks faster. Theirs breaths merged as they panted together.

Every moan of Blay's that reached his ears made every stroke of his hand that much better. He moved his other hand to Blay's ass too.

"Blay," he moaned and squeezed Blay's ass hard as he came. Blay stopped pumping and grabbed onto Qhuinn's shoulders as he arched his back as his release quickly followed. Blay coming apart in his arms was the sexiest thing ever. Blay dropped his head onto his shoulder still panting.

"Baby, you're fucking fantastic," Qhuinn said and kissed his lover again.

Blay sat back up, looked him in the eyes, and smiled at him, "Shower, Love?"

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

"Shit, shit, shit," Qhuinn said jumping up from the bed.

"What's wrong, Love?" Blay asked watching Qhuinn quickly gather his clothes up.

"I was supposed to be downstairs an hour ago. Wrath is going to kill me," Qhuinn whined pulling on his jeans.

"What could be so important his Majesty would kill you?"

Sometimes Qhuinn was such a drama queen, but it could be endearing at times.

"I was supposed to feed Syhren."

Blay felt the growl escape his throat. He blushed. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had no right. He got out of bed and headed for the closet. He was not going to act like a jealous bonded male. He had to play it cool with Qhuinn. He didn't want to scare Qhuinn away. Not now, he wouldn't be able to survive if Qhuinn left him.

"Blay," Qhuinn was waving his hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times.

"Sorry," he said looking at Qhuinn's brutally handsome face. "I didn't mean to."

"Babe, it's totally understandable. If you hadn't been so bad the last few days I don't think I could have handled your feedings," Qhuinn pulled him into his arms. They looked into each other's eyes. Q grinned at him, "Plus that sound is so damn sexy."

Blay ducked his head as his face turned a darker shade of red and he looked at the floor. Ironically he was still as naked as he suddenly felt emotionally. It just felt like he was dreaming. Everything was so great, too great. Qhuinn loved him, accepted him, and was here by his side. Every time he woke he was afraid to open his eyes, afraid that all this had been a dream, that it had been a beautiful fantasy.

"_Leelan_," Qhuinn said rubbing his upper arms and shaking him a bit to get his attention. "If this bothers you so much I'll go tell Wrath I can't do this."

"No, she's a female of worth. I won't keep you from this. You volunteered for this, you want to show your worth. I was so proud when you told me. I should have thought ahead to prepare myself for the reality of it." He really meant what he said. He would just have to learn to trust his male.

"Baby, you're what's most important to me. If you don't want me to do this I won't," Qhuinn was turning into the male Blay always knew he was on the inside.

"You have to go," Blay said pulling away. He went to the dresser and pull on a pair of black silk boxers before heading back to the closet. They were silent as he selected a pair of slacks and dress shirt.

"Why don't you come with me?" Qhuinn asked.

"Are you sure it would be safe?" He wouldn't want to endanger Syhren.

"Well I know it was easier for me to be with you when you fed than it was staying away and imaging all kinds of stupid shit." Qhuinn had sat down to put his shitkickers back on.

"Fine, we'll try it." Blay thought Qhuinn would most likely be correct in believing he would be up here imagining all sorts of horrid scenarios. He removed socks and an undershirt from his dresser and began dressing.

"Baby, you are so much stronger than you think. I've seen it," Qhuinn said. His lover seemed to watch him fondly as he finished dressing.

"Tie," Blay asked as Qhuinn came up behind him. The other male embraced him. He felt on top of the world again.

"Nah, just leave a couple buttons undone at the top," Qhuinn answered. "It totally turns me on. Everything about you turns me on though." They shared a brief kiss.

Qhuinn held the door open for him. "I meant it when I said it's you and me forever," Qhuinn vowed.

Blay smiled at the other male as he passed by while exiting the room. His heart was so full it almost hurt.

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

Wrath was furious. He had been down in Syhren's recovery room for over an hour waiting on Qhuinn. This was unacceptable.

"Please, your Majesty," Syhren addressed him again. "Calm yourself. You said that this young male was newly bonded. I am sure he is only temporarily distracted and will be along any minute. If you need to return to your royal responsibilities I am sure one of your Brothers could bare witness to my feeding. Perhaps Fritz or Tolliver, even they could insure my virtue."

'_Man, the lady really had a way with words,_' Wrath thought. Darius had done an excellent job in training her. She had skills that could quite possibly out _glymera_ even Marissa.

"No, I will be the one," he told her. "You are my responsibility now. I owe it to the Brother Darius."

"I am honored to be your subject, to call you my King, but I beg you do not take me on as another burden in your life," she replied.

Wrath leaned back a bit in his chair and scratched George's head trying to calm himself. This last week had been rough and tensions were high again in the mansion. He could feel something bad coming, Qhuinn being late was just icing on the cake. And now it seemed that Darius's widow thought she was a burden, just another problem for him.

"You are not a burden," he stated in a manor he was fast becoming accustomed to having to use. It was a firm commanding voice, something just short of giving an order.

"I have asked Tolliver and Fritz to find a suitable home for the young and me," she sounded so calm, but he could smell the faint scent of her fear. It was as if she was afraid of his reaction, but not him. Amazing.

"You will stay here," he made damn sure it sounded like the order he now meant it to be. She was of Darius's house which now meant she was a part of his house.

"It would be best if we had a separate home. I do not wish to be a threat to the royal family or to the Brotherhood. Or worse a burden," she paused. He could hear her draw in a deep breath before continuing. "I have taken good care of my family since my exile. I am still capable of doing it and I would prefer that I return to the way things were before the attack."

"The attack is exactly why you are staying put here," he said. He was careful to keep his tone even and firm. Her argument was irritating him and he had to keep himself from yelling or losing his temper. "I will not have this incident repeated. I will not have you out in the world as prey for the _lessers_."

"They located me once already. I will not be a threat to the royal family. I will not be a threat for the Black Dagger Brotherhood. I understand more than most of our race how important all of you are," she was just as hard headed as he was. She had defiantly grown up in Darius's care. She was brave and bold, even facing a bad motherfucker like him.

He stood and started walking in the direction her voice had come from. He felt George move with him even though he did not use the dog. He was the King of their race, her ruler and could part crowds with his fierceness; he was not about to let some injured little female disobey him.

"I am your King and you **will** do as ordered," he almost growled.

The door opened before she could reply and he found that same odd bonding scent he had first smelled earlier that night in his office filling the room.

"Qhuinn. you're late," he barked.

"My apologies, my Lord," Blay answered, "I unwittingly detained him."

"Well, you're here now. Qhuinn get your ass over here and give this honorable female your wrist."

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

Syhren was grateful the two new males had arrived. Their King was just too stubborn for his own good and she was afraid her response to his orders would not have pleased him. She really didn't feel like being told want to do at this point.

It's not that she wanted to cause conflict with her King. Honestly she really didn't know what had come over her. She had never been quite like this before. She had always maintained her ladylike behavior. Darius had pushed her to her limits, training her to be _glymera_ perfect. He had teased and tormented her, he berated her and flat out enraged her at times, but it had taught her to keep her emotions under control. And she had a near perfect record, at least until Darius had passed unto the Fade.

Perhaps the young had changed her. Perhaps she was still angry with Darius. He had passed before they had resolved so many issues. Was this her way of revolting against him now that he was gone? Dearest Virgin when had she become so petty and spiteful?

She heard the King clear his throat. She took a deep breath and reigned her thoughts back in. She had to put the past out of her mind for now and focus on the here and now. She looked over to her King.

"Yes, your Majesty," she replied.

"Qhuinn is ready for you to feed," he said.

She studied the two new males before her. One she had seen before, during the attack on her home. She remembered asking Vishous if she could shoot him. He had been very protective of the male that was with him at the time. But the bond between him and the new male before her now was amazing. The love and passion was simply breath taking.

"I can not," she said. Earlier she thought it would not matter that Qhuinn was bonded, but seeing them together changed her mind. She couldn't do this.

"You will," the King ordered.

"I **will** not. You can not make me," she said focusing on Wrath, the Blind King. "They are bonded. It is a very strong bond. Their bond is just as strong as with the other two bonded males I already refused. No self respecting female of any worth would feed from a bonded male other than her own. Especially in the presence of his mate."

Suddenly the King was right by her bed. She could not only see, but also feel his anger pouring out of him. Shit.

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

The anger, tension, and fear in the room were so heavy that Blay was practically breathing it in. Wrath had moved to Syhren's bedside. And the male was shaking with anger. Yet amazingly, though he could smell her fear, Syhren showed none.

Before he realized what he was doing he stepped forward and placed his hand on Wrath's shoulder. "Your Majesty, may we speak to the Lady privately," he asked.

"No," Wrath growled.

"Yes," Syhren answered at the same time.

This was not going well. Blay removed his hand and stepped up next to Wrath close to the head of the bed.

"My Lord, I think perhaps the female would be more willing to listen if you left the room," he tried.

"Yeah," Qhuinn added. "You know women, once they're mad at you they just don't listen anymore."

Great now his lover had insulted a female of worth. Here he is trying to smooth things over and Qhuinn may have just put his foot in his mouth. Blay looked down at Syhren to see how she had taken the comment. He was surprised to see her smiling at Qhuinn.

"Syhren," Wrath said. "If I leave you will swear to feed."

"I will not promise anything beyond listening to what these two have to say."

"Fine," the King snapped. "I will be in my office. Call me when she is ready to feed."

Wrath did not wait for an answer; he took George's handle and let the dog lead him from the room. Blay had always thought the sight of the massive male with jet black, widow peaked, waist long hair, that stood about seven feet tall, and could barely fit through most door ways; being lead around by a dog was a strange sight indeed. Yet at the same time the things Wrath was capable of with or without George were amazing. His King was truly an astounding person.

He looked back to the female as Qhuinn moved into the place Wrath had vacated moments before. Qhuinn laced their fingers together. He was amazed at the change in Qhuinn over the past week.

"Chica," Qhuinn said. "For a female you have one huge set of balls."

"Qhuinn, you have better manners than that," he chastised his male. "Our apologies, Lady Syhren. Sometimes Qhuinn forgets to think before he speaks and he really doesn't have in internal filter. Personally, I'm not sure if your brave, naïve, or just plain insane."

"Not naïve or brave," she said. "Maybe a little broken right now. I can't seem to stop myself from seeing just how many buttons of his I can push before he goes off on me. Insanity maybe, but defiantly stupidity for sure."

"It just might be," he said with a smile, while Qhuinn unsuccessfully tried not to laugh. "My name is Blaylock, son of Rocke, in case you wanted to know."

"A pleasure," she responded with the prettiest smile. Just because he was gay didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the female form.

"We both came here to help you. We want to do this for you," he said glancing at Qhuinn.

"I would like it if you would give me the honor of providing blood for you," Qhuinn eloquently stated.

"Oh, so you are house broken," Syhren laughed. "I'm sorry. I had to, really. I just can't take too much more serious right now."

"Understandable," he said and squeezed Qhuinn's hand.

"Yeah, I bet you're stressed out enough. So why don't you feed from me so we can get you out of here," Qhuinn asked.

"No, your bond is too strong. I don't want to cause either of you pain," she replied.

"It's hard, but it's really not that bad," Qhuinn said. "I've had to watch Blay feed. Course I was jealous, but that's just how it's going to be. As much as we love each other this is something we can never give each other. We have to learn to deal with it, because I'm never letting him go."

"See," Blay said picking her hand up with his empty one, creating a physical link between the three of them. "We are going to have to live with this the rest of our lives. At least feeding you gives our lives extra purpose," he squeezed her hand.

She sighed and just stared at him. It was like her beautiful lavender eyes could see right into his soul. After a moment she focused on Qhuinn. She reminded him of his _mahmen's_ porcelain doll collection. Though there was something about the shape of her eyes and nose that was familiar.

"You're just going to keep trying to guilt me into this, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes," Blay and Qhuinn answered together.

"Fine then, to please you I will feed. But if at any point either of you are uncomfortable we will stop," she conceded.

"Wonderful," Blay said. "I'll call Wrath and then I think I'll feed you first."

The female wasn't happy about any of this, but he had a feeling this was going to be a good thing for all three.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was a long time coming. Sorry folks. This was a very important chapter for me and I had to keep reworking it. Still not exactly happy with it. I really hope you wonderful readers like it. ~~~Lady B.**

**As always I don't own BDB.**

**Reposted on 6-10-12 with corrections. Thanks again to GothicBelle.**

**Chapter Six**

Butch adjusted his Sox cap before entering the cathedral. He made sure that he never went to the same church twice in a row or followed any pattern in his choices. He had to be extra careful between the _lessers_ and the risk of being seen by one of Caldwell's finest. His life required lots of secrecy these days.

He looked around the sanctuary as he entered. Beautiful statues line the walls below the stained glass windows. This was his favorite church in Caldwell. It reminded him of the one his mother used to take him to when he was young. There were always several people here, but it was always quiet and no one ever gave him any notice. He sat down in the back pew, as was his custom at any church.

Butch bent his head and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long night for him. Things would never be the same after this. That was a joke, things had already changed and there was no going back. He had to make a decision tonight. As selfish as it was, he just couldn't keep going on like this. He took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if what he was about to do could actually be considered prayer by any decent catholic, but this was how he rolled and he believed God was listening.

"I got a problem," he barely uttered the words aloud. "You might not think it's as important as last time I spoke to you, but it's a crucial decision for me. By the way thinking of The Scribe Virgin as your Daughter and creation is really helping me out. Still She can be a right cruel bitch," he paused looking at his hands as he rubbed his thighs to calm his nerves.

"I just… it's like I got a war going on inside of me. No matter how hard I try, no matter what I tell myself, no matter what I think, my heart just doesn't listen. Everything I believe in and was taught says, you love your spouse and no one else. Loving another is cheating and a sin.

"But if that's true why don't I feel dirty or bad or ashamed? Cause except when I think of what this will do to Marissa I just feel that loving V is as vital as loving her. I honestly don't feel guilty for loving him, only for betraying her. Having her in my arms or her holding my hand used to make me feel complete, like nothing else in the world mattered. But ever since Jane came along I need him too. I didn't even know I wanted that with him until I thought it had been taken away. If I could have them both completely I would be the happiest, most content male on Earth.

"How can I even think that? How could I want something that would hurt Marissa so badly? When did I become such a devious male?

"Just when I'd found my place in life. When I finally felt worth something, that I belonged and was finally a decent guy. I fuck it all up.

"I'm back to being that stupid ass self-destructive bastard I was before my new life with the Brothers," he dropped his head into his hands as his tears started to fall.

He was protecting Marissa and morally doing the right thing by denying his attraction to V. But it was hurting V. And causing Vishous this kind of pain was slowly killing Butch. This whole thing was eating away at him. He just didn't know how much longer he could take it.

"How can I love them both so completely?"

"Because you were meant to," a soft voice answered him and Butch nearly stroked out right there.

"Holy fucking hell, you're in a church," he stuttered as the Scribe Virgin sat down beside him.

"I assure you nothing apocalyptic will happen," she responded. "I believe you could use a little feedback."

"We don't have the best track record."

"That is not the point and you are improving," she said. He could imagine the smug smile on her face. "What is important to me is my son."

"He is important to me too." He couldn't believe she questioned him when it came to V.

"You love him," she stated.

"Of course I do," Butch responded, still shocked that this conversation was even happening.

"You belong together."

"Marissa is my _shellan_." He thought these things were sacred to her.

"She is the perfect _shellan _for you. There is nothing I could change to make that anymore true. However, without fully embracing your emotions and affections for Vishous, you will never be whole. Only together will you two be complete."

"Fuck." It was way worse than he thought.

"It would help." At least he knew where V's smart mouth came from.

Butch knocked his cap off as he ran his fingers into his hair. "It's hard enough resisting him. I don't need you agreeing."

"Dhestroyer, my child, you are entombed in your human mentality. You are no longer a mere human and should not confine yourself to their narrow mindedness. You are vampire now and need to live by our standards."

"What you say makes sense, but I've spent a whole lifetime being human. God set forth certain rules."

"And He meant well, but you are in my world now. There are some things you must learn. Although it is rare, there have been a few unions in my race that have consisted of three or more vampires being mated to each other at the same time. The majority of the time they have one male in them, but I do not foresee you or Vishous having issues of sharing a female. It's one of those things the _glymera_ doesn't mind as long as they don't have to see or hear of it," she said these things like they meant nothing, like they weren't turning his life upside down.

"So giving into this would only make Marissa more of an outcast," Butch sadly stated. He didn't want to make Marissa's life outside of the mansion any harder than it already was.

"I do not believe so. Your Brothers and your families, I am afraid, will at least for your lifetime, be outcasts to the _glymera_. They look down on anyone they do not consider perfect. I understand some of that is my fault for trying to breed a perfect race. My current warriors are proving to me just how useful differences can be," she actually sounded sincere to him and wasn't that a bitch.

"So basically it doesn't matter if I fuck around with V, because we're all fucked anyways."

"Precisely. However I have faith in you all. So for all your sakes, talk to your _shellan_ and then give my son what both of you need," with that she was gone.

Sitting alone on the pew, Butch had to admit that even though he was no better than before she came, it felt good to know she cared. He still felt he was betraying Marissa and needlessly hurting her. Plus his cravings for Vishous were only getting stronger as time passed.

He got up and headed for the confessional. He had the opinion of the Scribe Virgin, mother of the vampire race, now he needed the opinion of his Christian God.

"Forgive me father, it has been far too long since my last confession."

"You're here now and that's what matters. What burdens you tonight?" The priest's voice sounded young, but the tone made him sound like an old soul.

"I'm married and I'm having thoughts, cravings, for another." Butch waited to hear the disgust in the other man's voice, but it didn't come.

The priest calmly said, "It will be hard, but you can overcome these feelings of lust. Prayer will help."

"It's not lust. Well not just lust. I'm in love with him and my wife. He's my best friend," he figured he might as well put it all out there.

The pause was a little longer than he had thought it would be and he was getting a tiny bit nervous by the time the priest spoke again. "I think you need to tell me more. Explain it all too me."

Not what Butch had expected. There was gentleness in the other man's voice. He wasn't just jumping to conclusions. The priest wanted more information before passing judgment. It was nice.

"I met my best friend, V, a few years ago. A friend of mine had hooked up with a friend of his and suddenly we were best buds overnight. Both of us are real smartasses and very mouthy. Both of us can back it up though. I respect him more than anyone else I know. Both of us were real loners back then too. I had nearly drunk myself to death a few times. Ruined my career. My family hadn't wanted anything to do with me in years. So when V and his friends offered me a new life I took it. V and I have been roommates ever since. We live together, work together and hang together. We have saved each other lives so many times it's not worth counting anymore. I wasn't physically attracted to him at the beginning, and for a long time I could push it away and shut it out. For a long time he made it very clear that he wanted me, I denied him. I thought he had moved on and was done with all that. That I could go on pretending, but he's making it very clear he wants me again," Butch stopped, wanting the priest to have time to process.

"You said you have a wife, tell me about her." Smart man. He could really like this guy.

"I met Marissa about the same time as V. It was love at first sight. I had never wanted anything more. I was an obsessed man. It took a while, and some ups and downs, but we have a wonderful marriage. She's everything I'm not. She is a high class lady, but she loves me. She's amazingly strong. She doesn't try to change me. She respects my Brothers, our way of life. She lets me do my job and stands by my side. Without her I couldn't go on."

"It sounds like you love them both very much. Explain how things work with the three of you living together."

"Most of the time we're great. The girls have taken a little longer getting to know each other, but it seems to be going great too." Butch had thought with the way he and V took to each other that Marissa and Jane would be just as inseparable. Like him and V they lived and worked together. Should be a natural fit.

"Wait, girls?"

"My m… wife and V's wife," he had almost slipped and said mate.

"You're both married and you all live together?" Still no judgment in his voice, amazing.

"Yes."

"Was V married when you met him?"

"No, he and Jane haven't been together as long as Marissa and I."

"Interesting, earlier you had said that you thought V had moved on from his attraction to you. Was this about the time he met Jane?"

"Yeah," Butch was impressed with this guy he really paid attention.

"So now that you are both comfortable in your marriages your feelings for each other are resurfacing," the priest replied.

"Man, you do not sound like any priest I've ever talked to before." This guy paid attention and was concerned, not just preaching at him.

"Both of my parents are shrinks," the other simply said. "Don't try to change the subject. From what you've said and not said I believe that your feelings for V are real. This is not lust, but love. I also understand that you genuinely love Marissa. I believe it when you said you cannot live without her. A good question is, can you live without him?"

"No, I couldn't. I came very close to losing him a few times and I really don't think I could make it without him," that was a harsh truth for him. Butch knew he would not kill himself or anything that drastic, he had Marissa to consider, but he could easily become the next Tohrment if he lost either V or Marissa. Losing them was not an option.

"Have you talked to Marissa about your feelings?"

"Not yet, that's what I'm trying to decide tonight. V and I have talked. He and Jane have talked. I'm scared of hurting her."

"What do V and Jane think?" Dudes parents were unquestionably therapists. The man knew exactly where this conversation needed to go.

"V wants this really bad. Jane thinks it's a great idea. She encouraging us," he paused not sure how far to go. "She wants to watch, thinks it would be hot. She even offered to talk to Marissa for us."

"Looks like Marissa is the only thing standing in your way. Are you afraid she'll say no or that she'll say yes?" _Damn._

He didn't answer. He just sat there. Was that the real problem, what if she said yes? The priest didn't say a thing, just waited.

"Both. I'm scared of changing. What if one becomes jealous of the other?"

"Seems to me that could happen the way things are now just as easily. You need to talk to Marissa foremost. Then all four of you need to sit down and discuss what all this means. You need to understand each other and your boundaries. This is a huge step for your family. I advise that you go slowly."

Butch was a little shocked. "Shouldn't you be telling me that it's a sin? That I'm going to hell? That I'm breaking commandments?"

"I'm a little liberal," Butch could hear the smile in the priest voice. "It gets me into a fair amount of trouble. I've averaged three churches a year since receiving my orders."

"How liberal is a little?"

"Well to start off I'm gay. That always ripples the waters. But the big issues are my opinions on love, relationships and God. My parents were relationship counselors. I have seen many types of love. I believe God wants us happy. That as long as we do not hurt others, stay true to ourselves and respect mankind and nature that He is proud of us. I think we all need to remember that, yes, the Bible is the word of God, but it was edited by man. We should read and study His words. We need to learn the message and not take it all so literally. Time changes, the world changes and people change. God gave us the ability to learn and grow, to make our own choices. We all need to pray and listen to God and ourselves. When I pray He speaks to me. I feel it in my heart and it lightens my soul."

"That's really profound. So pray and talk to my wife. I can handle that," he could feel the weight already lifting from his shoulders. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for. Just let me know how things go," the priest closed the little window.

Butch got up and head for the front doors. He paused at the entrance and touched the cross around his neck. "Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

**This was a long time coming. This chapter was by far the hardest to get onto paper. I struggled a lot and rewrote this many times. I hope you all like it.~~~Lady B.**

**As always I don't own BDB.**

**Reposted 6-10-12. Thanks GothicBelle.**

**Chapter Seven**

Mary slowly eased the classroom door open. She found herself nervous at the thought of talking with Syhren, she wasn't really sure why. When she finally had the door open she saw Blay and Qhuinn at Syhren's beside. Qhuinn was feeding her from his wrist as Blay leaned his head on Qhuinn's shoulder and stroked Syhren's hair. It was a beautiful loving scene, and it warmed her heart.

"We're almost done," Blay told her, never taking his eyes off Qhuinn and Syhren.

Mary seated herself near the door and waited for Qhuinn to finish. Though she was nervous she was also very excited about actually talking to the female. She had spent several hours down here with Rhage waiting on the female to wake up, but this would be the first chance she actually had to communicate with the new vampire.

Mary had so many questions, she wasn't sure what to ask and what to save for later. She was always curious about new people, but there was just something about Syhren that made her worse than usual. The few things she had learned about the female were remarkable. Syhren had basically spent her life in total isolation until Darius passed. Almost a hundred years trapped within this mansion, she just didn't know how a person could stay sane in that situation.

If that hadn't been enough Darius had died leaving her pregnant. Vampire pregnancies are very dangerous; they require lots of nourishment and plenty of rest. She wondered how Syhren had faired though it without her male. The lady had to have a hell of a lot of strength and willpower. Also, in the few years since Darius had been gone, she had been removed from the only home she knew. Not only had a child, but she also adopted two more, had to learn to take care of herself and her family, and learn to deal with the outside world.

Mary watched as Syhren removed her fangs and healed the puncture wounds on Qhuinn's wrist.

"Thank you for your generous gift," the lovely female told him.

Qhuinn smiled, "When you're with us there's no need to stand on formality, we're your friends."

"A simple 'thanks' will do," added Blay. "We're going to go now. We have a few things to do before last meal."

"I bet you do," Syhren said as she blushed, which caused Blay to blush as well.

Both of the young males laughed. Qhuinn wrapped his arm around Blay's waist and lead him to the door.

"See you ladies upstairs," Qhuinn said as they left.

Mary waited for the door to close before she moved to Syhren's bedside.

"My name is Mary. I'm the Brother Rhage's _shellan_. The King sent me to keep you company until Jane can see you."

"That is very kind of you, Lady Mary. I must say I am more than a little surprised to hear that Rhage has a _shellan_," the raven hair beauty said. Syhren had a soft, almost lyrical, voice that suited her appearance. Mary detected no malice or rudeness in Syhren's statement, the lady only seemed curious.

"Most of the Brothers are bonded now," she responded.

"That would explain why I have seen so many females here. Would you tell me of the others?"

"Of course," she answered. It would only be fair for the lady; she shouldn't be sent upstairs without a bit of preparation.

"Here," Syhren said moving on the bed so that she only took up the top half, "have a seat."

Mary sat on the foot of the hospital bed. "I know you have met King Wrath. His bonded mate is Beth. She is the daughter of Darius. She works tirelessly at Wrath's side. The two are responsible for bringing the Brothers here to live," she said. It was best to start at the top, even if Beth might be a touchy subject.

"No need to feel uncomfortable, I've known of Beth for many years now." Syhren's voice was sad. "He never loved me, you know. He claimed me as his _shellan_ so he could legally care for me. I have all the documentation. He took great care of me, but Darius never loved me and often took other females or women."

"You know about Beth? You're not upset?" Mary wasn't sure she could be that calm if Rhage ever did something like that to her. It would be unbearable.

"Almost from the beginning, he waited a few years to make sure the young would survive. Half breeds have an even higher mortality rate than regular young. I worry about my young all the time, but the risk of losing Mariah is much, much higher than the chance of losing one of the boys. Havers has declared Wahr out of danger," the female paused and took a deep breath. "I can't deny that Beth's existence saddens me, but I would never, could never blame her for her father's indiscretions. I very much want to meet her."

"She very much wants to meet you as well," she explained. Both Beth and John Matthew were excited to have another living link to their father, someone that wasn't a Brother and may have something different to tell them.

"And the other Brothers?" Syhren asked.

"Wrath found Beth, and then Butch found Marissa, though it took them quite a while to actually get together. It was the same for Bella and Zsadist. Rhage and I really didn't take long at all to mate, Vishous has Jane, and Phury is Primale, but has Cormia for a bonded mate. Many things have changed since Darius passed."

"Darius would be so happy that all his Brothers are bonded and mated. It means hope for a better future," Syhren sounded a bit in awe. "And you all live here?"

"Oh yes," she responded. "Along with John Matthew and Xhex, Blay and Qhuinn, Rehv and Ehlena, Tohrment, the Fallen angel, Lassister, and the _doggen_."

"That's quite a house full, are you sure there is room for my family and me?" the lady smiled at her. "Darius would be so proud. Wait, what about Wellsie? Darius said she and Tohr were having a young. Oh no, tell me he did not lose them during the birth?" Of course Syhren would know who Wellsie was, but nothing of any of them after Darius's death.

"Wellsie and another female were attacked by _lessers_ not long after Darius was lost. Wellsie was still pregnant and all three perished."

"No male deserves such a tragedy, how fares Tohrment?" Syhren sounded so heartbroken.

"He took it bad and disappeared for a long time. He was almost dead when Lassister brought him here."

"He was the one in the clinic, wasn't he?"

"Yes, you two had an odd reaction to each other." The scene had been very frightening. Rhage had told her that normally only bonded couples have that type of reaction.

"That explains so much," the female's voice was very sad again.

"What do you mean?" she couldn't help but ask.

"He is a broken male, his soul is wounded, and he is in a very dark place. At the center of him I saw pain and turmoil when I looked at him in the clinic," some of the things Syhren said amazed her.

"I was told you are blind," she was confused.

"I am, at least to the physical world. I cannot see my surroundings or what others actually look like," the female paused. "I think I should go back to the beginning and explain better. You strike me as the inquisitive type and I do not think you will be happy with part of the story."

Mary smiled then realized Syhren couldn't see that. "That would make me very happy."

"I was given to Darius when I was an infant. I was perfectly healthy. I grew up well. Darius doted on me, I lacked for nothing. I was very well educated. I had no defects whatsoever. I was always told I was very pretty for a pretran. My hair I am told is still the same deep black and my complexion is just as pale as before. Darius said my skin is like porcelain, where before transition it was a dingy grey giving me the appearance of death. I have often wondered what I look like now," Syhren sounded wistful with the last statement.

"I've never seen a female before and after transition," Mary said. "But if the changes are anything like what I've seen the males go through they are impressive. I can tell you that you're very beautiful."

"Thank you," the female smiled. "I am much taller since my transition, but am still considered petite for my race. I used to love the color of my eyes. Darius gave me this pendant," she pulled a beautiful purple stone from beneath her gown. "It is a purple sapphire, very rare and it matched my eyes before my transition."

"The color is amazing. Rehv's eyes are a few shades lighter, more of an amethyst. Until I saw your eyes I thought Rehv's were the prettiest purple, but yours are the most wonderful shade of purple. I think your eye color is remarkable. They are the most beautiful lavender I have ever seen. They are much better than Rehv's amethyst, Saxton pearl grey or even Phury and Z's sparkling yellow. Though they don't quite beat Rhage's blue; his eyes are the most perfect color on earth."

The lady blushed at her as she tucked the pendant away and arranged her hands in her lap, very distinguished for the environment. "Thank you," Syhren said.

"Do you think the change is due to the blindness?"

"I've always assumed so, that is how it works with others; vampires, humans, and even animals. I've spent hours studying the subject."

"What did you mean when you said you are blind to the physical world?

"Let me continue my story. Darius saw me through my transition. I came out with this defect," she motioned to her eyes. "My world was black except for the beings around me. I believe what I see is your soul. Vampires and humans and even _lessers_ are humanoid shaped blobs of color. Over time I have learn what the different colors and shades mean. I can tell what your emotions are. The ones on the surface and the deeper ones we try to hide. I can see the good and the evil within. I can see all the changes. There are so many variables I have had to learn, but I have had over seven decades of practice now. I can also see the bonds between others; they are ribbons of light that connect us all together."

"That's just astounding," Mary stated. It would be awesome to just be able to look at someone and know exactly how he or she feels, on second thought maybe not.

"It has its advantages and draw backs, but it's better than being completely blind. I have always been thankful for that, at least until Wahr was born. I would do almost anything just to see my young once."

"I don't know what to say…that's just terrible," she had never thought of that. It was sad that Syhren and Wrath would never know what their children looked like. That would have to be pure torture for a parent. "I know it's not really helpful, but you have three very beautiful children," she said.

"Thank you."

They both fell silent. Mary couldn't think of what to say or ask next. Syhren had an odd look on her face, so she just waited.

"Why is it that saying my young were beautiful made you more forlorn?"

That made her a little uncomfortable. Syhren seeing what she could is a major disadvantage in a conversation.

"I apologize. I am taking advantage. I try not to, however, at times like this, when I see such a dramatic shift I cannot help myself. Again my sincere apologies," the female was very respectful and had given her an out.

"No, no. I…it just makes me a little uncomfortable to talk about this," Mary hoped Syhren could see the truth of that statement. "The thing is I can't have children. I feel like I'm cheating Rhage out of the family he deserves."

"That is dreadful," Syhren replied. "However, you must be an incredibly remarkable woman for a Brother to have taken you for a _shellan_ and more so as a bonded mate."

Again Mary smiled. "We must both be very lucky," she gave a little laugh. "We both landed Brothers even though we're not perfect." Again with the stupid smiling.

"Yes, I was very lucky to have such a male of worth to take care of me. You are the most fortunate one because you have one that also loves you," Syhren paused for a moment. "Mary, you are very easy to speak with."

"Well, I'm a counselor, communicating is what I do. It's how I met John Matthew which is how I found myself here and got to meet Rhage." Syhren was very easy to speak to as well; things just flowed from her mouth.

"I think, you and I, Mary, are going to be great friends," the female smiled and it lit up the room. Amazing.

"I hope you're right, Lady Syhren," she said placing her hand on top of Syhren's. Syhren wrapped her hands between hers.

"Please call me Syh," the female requested as she released Mary's hand.

"Syh, I like that. I have so many questions for you."

"Well," Syh said still smiling, "until the doctor comes we can just take turns asking each other questions."

"What was life like here before Darius died?"

"I studied all the time. The _doggen_ and sometimes Darius would read to me. Some years ago Darius brought a gentleman to teach me Braille. I had a very large library at the other house. Darius and I painted before my transition. I never got to drive, but a few times a year Darius would take me out in one of his convertibles. I loved the feel of the wind rushing around me. Those are the few times in my life that I felt free. I love music. I play the piano and harp. I, of course, learn by ear," Syh grinned at her. "I speak several languages, even a few which are considered dead in the human world. Darius also trained me to fight. He said he wanted me to be confident in myself and my ability to survive. I stayed here always hidden and protected. Darius taught me many things so I could survive on my own. Those last few years I had come to believe he was practically clairvoyant. He once told me one day I would have to be brave because males much greater than him had died before their time."

Syhren slipped into silence and looked thoughtful. "How fares our King? I noticed he had a dog with him when he has visited me. Our race very really keeps animals, why the dog?"

"George is a seeing eye dog," she replied.

"So my Lord has finally gone blind," Syh replied.

"Yes, but with George and Beth and a little restructuring of the Brotherhood, Wrath has continued to serve your people without interruption. Outside of this house no one knows he is completely blind. It has been rumored, but none have proved it. Beth helps with the paperwork and George helps him move around on his own," Mary explained.

"That is wonderful. I do fine on my own as long as I am at home. Eva and Tollie never leave my side when we go to the clinic. I only have issues when the young leave their toys or books out. I broke an ankle about a year ago."

"Well there are more than enough _doggen_ around here that it shouldn't be a problem here," Mary said.

"I require the young to clean up after themselves when possible. They are so close in age that I'm afraid they will not have enough one on one attention to learn some things, so I don't want them to be pampered. It's about learning responsibility," Syh explained.

"It's a good practice and many human families follow it," she added. "Earlier you said Mariah was a half breed, that makes things different with her, doesn't it?"

"I have a higher risk of losing her, our races do not always mix well. Often times one side will try to reject the other. It's a very painful death for the young; I pray to the Scribe Virgin daily to spare my little one," Syh told her.

"How are you able to be so attached to her with that type of risk?" Mary needed to know these things; she wanted so much for her and Rhage and needed as much info as possible.

"Young in the Vampire race are miracles to say the least. Females only have the chance to become pregnant every ten years and it rarely happens. The pregnancies are very hard on us and more miscarry than make it to term. Also more often than not, the mother is lost in the birth. When that happens most of the time the fathers go crazy or kill themselves or both. Many blame the young and abandon them. Then we have the fear that the young will be lost before their fifth year. Half of the successful births in our race don't make it past five. Then the next worry is that they will not make it through transition. About a fourth die then, mostly females. Another fourth are defective like me. We are considered non-breedable and are rarely mated. We are outcasts," Syhren was being very honest with her.

"That's just depressing," Mary said. There was so much risk in her and Rhage adopting a vampire or half breed baby, and if they adopted a human baby, they had to watch it grow up and die. Maybe they weren't meant to be parents.

"It is a fact of life and it teaches us many important truths. We should cherish every day we are given in this life. We should love like there is no tomorrow. We should never take the people in our lives for granted. And be grateful for what we do have and try not to dwell on what we don't," Syh smiled at her. "We are given many opportunities in life and should make the best of them. Darius and my way of life were taken from me, but I was given Wahr, then Ahnger, and then Mariah. I am very blessed to have them."

"Do you love Wahr more than the other two?" Mary had to know if being adopted made a difference.

"For me there is no difference in my young. I am blessed to have each of them and would do anything to keep them safe with me. Why so many questions about my young?"

"I want to adopt a child," Mary simply said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Syh said. "How does Rhage feel about it?"

"We haven't had a real conversation about it yet," Mary confessed. They had talk around it, but never really discussed it.

"Well then that's where you need to start. I only had to deal with my emotions and opinions, but you have your _hellren_ to consider too. Talk with him," Syhren advised.

"I will," Mary said.

Before anything else could be said Jane appeared.

"Shall we get this over with ladies?" the doctor asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**First off I don't own any of the BDB. Thank you JR Ward for all the great characters.**

**Second this update is a little shorter than what I normally do, but I could get this little scene out of my head. For me it belongs here, even if I don't think it's up to my normal standards, I think it belongs here. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading, I do hopr you enjoy. ~Lady B.**

**Reposted 6-10-12. Extra special thanks to GothicBelle, you've went above and beyond helping me.**

**Chapter Eight**

Blay was in heaven, he and Qhuinn had walked the whole way upstairs with their arms around each other's waist. Being bonded to Qhuinn was a new and wonderful thing.

"Baby, I need to shower and change clothes for Last Meal," Qhuinn said as they approached his door. "You can come in and watch TV while you wait," Q offered.

"I think I'll just go back to my room. I really need to call my parents, it's been a while and you know how my mother worries," he smiled at his male.

His mother had worried enough about him before the shooting, now she was even worse. She had tried to make him come home while he recovered, but his father finally convinced her Blay was better off here with Doc Jane. He hated to give her any extra to worry about and call every other night.

"Have you told them you've bonded yet?" Qhuinn asked.

"I can't," his voice full of guilt.

"What? Are you ashamed of me?" Q asked.

"No, Love, I just couldn't tell them over the phone that I was gay," Blay said dropping his chin to his chest. "What if they don't accept? I'm their only young; I'm scared to hurt them."

"Baby, I've known for years that you were into guys, I'm sure your parents know too," Qhuinn said as he wrapped his arms around Blay.

"I really want to tell them in person," he confessed. "I need to see their reactions."

"So, you want me to ask Wrath if we can have a few days off to go for a little visit?" Q asked.

Blay couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked into the mismatch eyes of his lover.

"How about we talk to him together, Love?"

"Sure, now come on in, you can call while you wait for me. I'll be done in a few minutes and we can head downstairs," Qhuinn said.

"I'll just go to my room," he replied. They had been spending all their time together in Blay's room and he didn't want to explain to Qhuinn that his lover's room made him uncomfortable.

"Blay, what's wrong?" Q asked.

"Nothing, go on, you need to hurry," he said trying to pull out of Qhuinn's embrace.

"You know I really don't like this two room thing," Qhuinn said as he tightened his hold on Blay. "I think we should move in together."

"You what?" Blay choked out the words.

"I think we should share a room, you could move in with me," Qhuinn stated.

"Love, we already spend most of our time together. You spend every day in my bed," he responded.

"Exactly, so why not merge our spaces," Q said.

"I suppose it is the next step," he said without any enthusiasm.

"Baby, you can't still think I'm going to leave you?" Qhuinn's voice was full of worry and guilt.

Blay wrapped his arms around Qhuinn's waist and laid his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Love, I know you're never leaving. I'm just a little surprised you asked," he kissed Q's cheek. "Now go get ready."

Qhuinn took advantage of their embrace and dragged him into the bedroom. Blay really didn't want to be in here.

"Call your parents, I'll be out in a few minutes," Qhuinn gave him a quick kiss and went into the bathroom.

Blay looked around the room. This room held more bad memories for him than good ones. He slowly looked around the room; it was amazingly clean. The only thing out of place was some dirty clothes on the floor, but no trash whatsoever.

Even the bed was made; of course Qhuinn had been sleeping in Blay's bed since the shooting. Still the bed was a huge problem. He couldn't even look at it without thinking of Layla, worse Layla and Qhuinn entangled in the sheets. He heard himself growl and was ashamed. He couldn't help feeling sad and angry when he thought about the Chosen. It wasn't her fault that he was so jealous, but he also didn't want to feel this way all the time because he was stuck in this room. He was already avoiding the balcony because of the memories. Hell, sometimes he hated his own room for the same reason.

He knew everything he had been through to get here was worth it, but that didn't mean he wanted to relive that shit all the time. He had to convince Qhuinn that they needed new room, one that was just theirs, with no memories.

With that revelation he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his family's safe house.

"Blaylock, thank the Virgin. I've been so worried, it's been days since we've heard from you," his mother said in one breath.

"It's good to hear your voice too, _Mahmen_," he couldn't help but smile.

"How are you, dear?" she asked.

"I'm doing really well. You would never know how hurt I was and the streets have been pretty calm since that last attack. Butch was shot earlier tonight, but he's already back on his feet. You know modern weapons can be a real pain, but mostly harmless." He did not see any reason for holding things back, his mother was mated to a soldier and his father had always been honest to her too. She was a very smart female and there was no reason to lie to her; she would only imagine worse in most cases anyways. It was best he was truthful and kept her as well informed as possible.

"Your father and I are so very proud of you," she told him.

"Is Father around?" he asked.

"He's out on business, we're used to you calling just after first light," she responded.

"I had tonight off so I called," he said.

"Well that's good, it would be nice if you used one of those nights to actually come visit. I would really like to see you, you are my only son, after all," she spoke so sweetly while laying the guilt trip on him.

Before he could respond Qhuinn came out of the bathroom clad only in a towel, and went straight for him. Blay watched as Q walked up to his chair and dropped to his knees.

"Blay!" His mother had raised her voice to get his attention.

"Yes, _Mahmen_," he said trying to stop Qhuinn from undoing his pants. Blay swatted Q's hands with his free one and mouthed, "_Stop._"

Qhuinn smiled in triumph as he got Blay's fly down.

"You wouldn't," Blay hissed at his lover.

Qhuinn's smile grew larger as he slid his hand into his pants. Blay had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

"Are you listening?" He barely heard his mother ask.

"I was a little distracted," he managed to answer. He couldn't concentrate. Q had released his now aching member from the confines of his silk boxers and was slowly pumping him. It took everything in him not to moan. He had to get his mother off the phone quick.

"_Mahmen_, I called to let you know Qhuinn and I…" He hissed into the phone as Q wrapped his wonderful mouth around the head of his now rock hard cock.

"Blay?" His mother sounded worried. Blay was going to kill Qhuinn for this.

"We're going to see if the Brotherhood will let us come visit you for a few days."

He locked eyes with Q and watched as his lover swallow him and started bobbing up and down. Qhuinn's mouth was so warm and wet and wonderful.

"Oh, honey that's wonderful," she was so excited.

"Mom! I have to go; I've got to do something to Qhuinn. I love you bye," he hit end and tossed his phone on the side table.

He put one hand on the back of Q's head and grasped the arm of the chair with the other. Qhuinn's mouth felt so damn good and Blay could feel his orgasm building.

"Love, I'm going to come," he warned.

Quinn just bobbed faster. Blay erupted into his male's mouth and sagged into the chair. Qhuinn swallowed ever last drop, he even took the time to lick Blay clean and tuck him back into his pants and do them up.

Blay watched as Qhuinn crossed the room and entered the closet.

He walked up behind Qhuinn and wrapped his arms around his well-muscled chest.

"You will pay for that," he whispered into Q's ear.

"I'm looking forward to it," Qhuinn laughed.

"Do you need some help love?" he asked and kissed the back of Qhuinn's neck.

"I don't have anything to wear," Qhuinn pouted.

"What?" Blay was confused, they were standing in a closet packed full of Q's favorite clothes.

"Nothing I have is good enough to be seen with you," Qhuinn said.

They still had moments when Blay had to reassure Qhuinn that he was the perfect male for him.

"I keep telling you that I love you. I don't care about your clothes. In fact your jeans show off the greatest ass on Earth," he said.

"Baby, I look like a thug and you always look top of the line," Q practically whined.

"You know what, I'm sick of this shit. We're going to compromise. I'm going to lose the coat and tie," he said stepping away and removing said items and hanging them up. Then he moved around Qhuinn. He quickly searched through his lover's clothes.

"You're going to wear your normal jeans, but instead of a t-shirt and leather jacket, I want you to wear a wife beater and this button down. This way you're still comfortable and you're a few rungs up the fashion ladder," he explained.

Qhuinn looked a little stunned but took the clothes.

Blay pecked him on the cheek on his way out of the closet.

"Hurry up or we'll be late," he called as he sat back down in the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

******Still don't own any part of the BDB. Sorry this took so long.**

**Reposted 6-10-12 with corrections. Thanks GothicBelle you're a great Beta.**

**Chapter Nine**

Syhren's move upstairs had turned out to be a quite an affair. From the way Mary had gone on she had been afraid every female in the house would be waiting in her rooms. Thankfully it was just Eva and the young.

She spent a few minutes with the young before they started preparing for bed. She held Mariah in her lap as she listened to the boys tell her about how they had spent their time away from her. She wasn't ready to let them go when bath time came, but she had to prepare for Last Meal.

Eva had set all her clothes out for her and had gotten another _doggen_ to come help with her hair and make-up so that she would be presentable for his Majesty and the Brothers. The girl's name was Emilee and she was a sweet little thing. Emilee braided the front of her hair and arranged it on her head to form a wide headband of hair; it felt wonderful when she ran her fingers over it. She loved how functional the style was; it allowed her to have her hair down and kept it out of her face at the same time. When Emilee had finished her work Syhren thanked her and asked if she would help with her hair again. Emilee assured her she didn't mind at all and it would be an honor to assist her.

Within moments of being ready Tolliver was there to escort her to the dining hall. She was a bit nervous having dinner with the Brotherhood, their _shellans_, and the Royal Family. This was an honor she was not worthy of. First and foremost she was a bastard child and when you add her deformity to the equation, she wasn't even fit to be in this mansion as a servant let alone a guest.

Thanks to Darius she was well versed in manors and etiquette, no worries in that department. Even though she didn't have the pedigree required for the _glymera_, no one would be able to tell. She was highly trained to move in the upper circles of society. She had all the appearance of something she would never be.

Another issue she had was the fact that she had never been around so many people at one time. She was used to her family; she had learned handle their color shifts long ago. Sometimes the few strangers at the Clinic had stressed her. Havers called it sensory overload, too many changing colors gave her a headache and people at the Clinic were always stressed, scared, and just an enormous array of emotions.

As much as she hated being under the King's protection and no longer in charge of her own life, she was happy to be home. Also she really liked the idea of so many people to get to know. Sure it might be overwhelming at first, but it should be great fun getting to know everyone. She didn't know how long it would take for Tolliver to find them a new home, especially with the King's interference, but she saw no reason not to acquaint herself with the residents of the mansion.

"Tolliver, you may go on if you wish. I am perfectly capable of walking to the dining hall," she said as they neared the end of the hallway.

"Of course, Mistress. I will go make myself useful elsewhere," he responded and quickly moved ahead of her.

She paused on the landing and looked over the edge, she watched the blend of human shaped colors she knew to be Tolliver descend the stairs and disappear beneath her. There were six other people below waiting for Last Meal. She was sure four of them were Brothers. All the Brothers she had seen thus far were almost equal parts light and dark colors. Protecting an entire race was a heavy burden. Of the other two, one she recognized as Saxton and the other was a female and from her proximity to the Brother in the corner she would guess the lady was a _shellan_.

"You will behave yourself," she heard the King say from behind her.

Syhren turned around and watched as Wrath and Tohrment walk toward her. She bowed her head and waited for them to pass.

"Who's there?" Wrath asked pausing at the top of the stairs.

"Syhren, my Lord," she answered looking up.

"Good. You will sit at my side for Last Meal. Tohr remember what I said," the King said as he and George headed down the stairs, neither she nor Tohrment moved.

"Tohr, escort the lady to the table," the King demanded from below.

She watched as the King he made his trip down the stairs and disappeared, but made no move to follow. Frankly she was a little insulted. She knew her way around the mansion by heart. The brother took her elbow and she jerked it away.

"No offense, Tohrment, but I can walk myself to the table," she snapped and took off ahead of him wanting to prove herself.

"Hey, wait up. I was given an order and you're not going to fuck things up for me," Tohrment said, chasing her down the stairs.

"I have spent decades living here, I am quite capable of walking around on my own," she told him.

Just as she was about to round the foot of the stairs and head for the dining hall he jerked her back. Her back slammed into his well-muscled chest. He had his hands wrapped around her upper arms. Her stomach fluttered and her heart raced. She wasn't sure whether to demand he released her or beg him to wrap his arms completely around her. Something told her she would be safe in his arms. Another something was telling her to stand her ground; she couldn't give up what little independence she had.

Finally she whispered, "Release me."

Tohr released her right arm only to grasp her wrist.

"Put your hand out," he instructed.

She hesitantly obeyed. He put his hand on hers and directed it. She felt a smooth, cold, flat surface. She sighed. She hadn't known this was there.

"Beth had a marble topped side table put here is a catchall. You could've hurt yourself," he said softly.

Syhren was embarrassed and did not know what she should do.

"Come on boys, we don't want to be late," a female voice said. The voice came from behind her into the left. She forgot about the others in the foyer as she had her ill-fated tantrum.

Tohrment was a gentleman and let go of her and linked his right arm with her left.

"We'll just bring up the rear," he told the others.

At first Syhren watched as the others filed past, but then as she studied the eighth shape, she realized more had witnessed her mistake than she had thought. At that point she closed her eyes and bowed her head. She wanted to show proper shame and repentance.

"You really are _glymera_ stock," Tohr said after a minute. "Raise your head please."

"I am not_ glymera_. I am an orphan that was given mercy and pity. I was trained far above my station. I had been given far more respect than I deserve. I have been blessed, but without deserving it. Darius wasted his time and efforts on me," she confessed.

She didn't know why, but she felt the need to be honest with this male.

"Why would you say something like that about yourself?" Tohr asked.

"It is the truth," she replied.

"Not really," he said. "I believe you deserve only the best as you are a female of worth."

"You're wrong, brave warrior," she told him.

"No…"

Syhren cut him off. "I apologize for my behavior and I wish to thank you for saving me from myself. Now we must hurry as not to cause the others to wait," she tugged on his arm to get him moving.

"You win this round," he said with amusement in his voice, then in a serious tone. "This conversation is far from over."

He led her into the dining hall and sat her by the King. He started to move down the table and was stopped by his King.

"Tohr take the chair by Syhren," Wrath demanded.

She brought her hand at the edge of the table and slowly slid forward. Her hand grazed her silverware and her fingertips found her glass. She gently moved her hand to firmly grip the glass. She brought the glass to her lips and paused to inhale just make sure it was her water and not Tohrment's wine. She took a drink and noticed the room was silent. She sat the glass back down and bent her head down as if she were looking at her hands resting lap.

"What's so amazing you lot all shut up?" the King asked.

"I think everyone was getting a good look at the newest member of our family," said a female voice directly across from her.

The female had to be Queen Beth. Syhren raised her head and chanced a look at the female. Beth was lovely bright colors with just a few dark spots here and there. Overall a very happy lady and her bond to Wrath was very strong. Beth was a good match for their King.

"I think introductions are in order," Wrath said interrupting her thoughts.

"I'll start," the one she believed to be Beth said. "I'm Beth."

"I am Bella," the next voice over said. "I am Zsadist's _shellan_ and sister to Rehvenge."

"It's a very lovely to meet you both," Syhren replied.

The darker, larger form next to Bella simply said, "Zsadist."

"I'm Phury," the next voice over said too quickly for her to respond to Zsadist.

"Z... I mean Zsadist is my..."

"Your twin," she said. She wanted to let them know that she was aware a few things.

"I am Cormia, Phury's _shellan_," the female next to him said.

Syh moved her attention to the next form.

"Hello, Lady Marissa, it has been far too long since our last meeting," Syh said.

"We will have to make time later to catch up," Marissa responded.

"I'm Butch," the male beside Marissa said.

"That's an odd name for Brother," she stated.

"Yeah, well it's a long story," he said to her.

"He is my _hellren_," Marissa stated proudly.

"I am so happy for you," she said. Marissa was one of the few people she had been allowed to speak to at the clinic. Marissa was the closest thing she had to a real friend. However, Syhren was very confused by the bond she saw between Marissa and Butch and the next two people in line.

"I'm Vishous," the next voice said.

"I know," she responded just as coldly.

"You kicked my ass," he stated.

"You saved my life," she said.

"It wasn't just me," was his follow-up.

"I know, I owe all of you my life," she honestly stated.

"We'll just call it even," Vishous said.

If she had been a normal female with normal sight she would have been scared, but seeing as she did, she knew there was no malice or threat his words. It seemed he liked and respected her.

"You know me," Doc Jane said.

"You looked well this morning, Syh," Sax told her.

"Thank you Saxton. How is your arm?" She was still worried about the damage she had done to him.

"As good as new," he answered.

"I'm glad to hear it," she responded.

She moved her gaze to the next form and waited. This one worried her a bit; his colors were shifting very quickly. It was as if his lighter side is actively battling the dark.

"Are you curious or scared?" the male asked.

"Curious, I see no reason for fear in a room full of Brothers," she answered.

"Very diplomatic, I'm going to like you. I am Rehvenge, but you can call me Rehv. I'm sure you realize I'm not normal. Xhex and I are both half _sympath_, and I'm their King," he explained to her.

It made sense that he would be seated directly opposite of Wrath.

"You already know Ehlena, my _shellan_," he said.

Both females leaned forward in their chairs to see each other.

"It's good to see you up and about," Ehlena remarked.

Another head came into view; Syh supposed this was the best she would get to see now that they had moved to her side of the table.

"I am called No'One," the female had told her and disappeared.

"I'm Xhex," the next floating orb said and moved out of sight.

However as a new head move forward Xhex spoke again, "This is John Matthew, he is unable to speak," Xhex explain. "I'm also his _shellan_."

"Thank you for the introduction," Syhren replied.

"You've already met the rest," Beth supplied. "We have Quinn, Blay, Mary, Rhage, and of course Tohr is beside you."

Syh smiled as each head popped in and out of view as their names were called.

"Hey, maybe I don't know who I am? My awesomeness deserves a proper intro?" Rhage bantered.

A good portion of the table moaned and a few called out for the male to shut up. Syhren just choose to ignore him and continue on as if he had not spoken at all.

"Yes, I've had the pleasure of spending time with each of you," she smiled.

"There are a few more that I will take you to meet later," Beth told her.

"Thank you. Thank you all for saving us, and welcoming my family and me into your home," she stated.

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

Tohr watched the emotions flicker across Syhren's face as the intros were made. She truly fascinated him. She looked as delicate as any _glymera_ female he had ever seen. However, despite her disability she fought like a seasoned warrior. She also had a fierce willpower and spirit that had helped her survive several injuries that could have killed a Brother.

She was very alert and seemed well adapted to her situation. When she had first sat down she had taken a drink from her water glass, a simple task for someone that can see, but not her or Wrath. She has slowly moved her hand over the table to locate the glass. She made the task look easy compared to the way Wrath sometimes moved too quickly and knocked things over. Perhaps time would teach his Majesty patients as well.

She was many amazing things: a female of worth, an honorable mother, capable warrior, and above all she seemed to be a honest and compassionate female. She had bantered back and forth with his brother Vishous, giving as good as she got. As she spoke to Marissa she was respectful and considerate. When it came to Sax she was genuinely concerned with his well-being. Though he would have to admit that his favorite part had been her reply to King Rehvenge about knowing she was safe with the Brothers.

Tohr respected his King and was proud to be his servant, more proud to be his friend. He supposed next to Darius, Wrath was his best friend. If he were honest, Darius had been more of a father to him. He supposed that was why the safety of Syhren and her young was so important to him. To him, the minute he had learned she was Darius's female, that made her his responsibility. Though his Majesty had over ruled him and chose to put her under his protection, he wasn't going to give up his responsibility.

Tohr also found watching her to be a nice distraction from the others at the table. He hated eating meals in the dining hall and not in his room. He preferred be alone these days, seeing his brothers and their _shellans_ only reminded him of what he had lost. Not that he needed reminding, Wellsie was all he thought about night and day. The difference was when he was alone he hated the world at large and when he was here, like this, he was angry at his family. Here he was angry at specific people, sometimes the Brothers for still having their own _shellans_ and sometimes certain ladies of the house that had cheated death to remain on this earth with their mates.

Sometimes when Tohr was at his darkest he truly believed that Wellsie must not have loved him as much as he loves her. That she didn't love him enough to try to remain, to fight for him like he would for her. He didn't like that train of thought any better. Really this was all his fault though; he should have protected her. He should have insisted they lived at the mansion with the rest of the Brothers. After what had happened to Darius he should have made sure she had the best security and that was at the mansion. The loss of his Wellsie was just another reason that Syhren and her family should remain in the mansion as well.

Tohr focused back on the female next to him. She was an interesting distraction. While he and the others were passing the serving dishes around and filling their plates, her _doggen _sat a plate in front of her that was identical to the Kings. All the food was already cut and ready to eat.

"Roasted duck, my Lady, with potatoes to the left and corn pudding to the right," the _doggen_ said before he stepped away.

"Thank you, Tolliver," Syhren quietly responded.

Tohr watched as she placed her left hand back on the table. She gently moved it from the edge until she had her hand at the side of her plate. She wasn't holding onto a plate, but simply had her thumb and index finger touching it. She used the fingers of her right hand to count the prongs of the forks to select the correct one. She guided the fork over the plate and cautiously forked a piece of lamb and easily ate it. He watched her try everything on her plate and she ate cleanly and precisely.

Though he envied the way Beth normally sat and Wrath's lap and fed the King, it was good to know that with practice the King could one day feed himself as well as Syhren did.

_He watched Syhren as she studied the inhabitants of the table. She seemed very fascinated with all those around her. Though he got the feeling, as much she was enjoying herself, something off with her. Several times during the course of the meal she touched the side of her head and every once in a while a grimace would crease her face. He worried that maybe the doctor had released her to soon._

_Tohr watched her even more closely and listened as she made small talk with everyone at the table. He thought it was odd that even though she was blind her eyes still moved as if she was watching the person she was talking with. If she could he would swear she was watching him out of the corner of her eye, but it was all an illusion._

_He like the color of her eyes. They were a soft, delicate lavender. He wondered if, like Wrath's eyes, hers had faded with her blindness. If they had faded, the original color must have been a vivid and stunning shade of violet. Perhaps like the large jewel that hung around her delicate neck._

_Before he knew it they were eating dessert. Tohr hadn't stayed at the table this long since returning and it felt odd. He was very tense, but nothing like before. He hadn't let the rage overtake him this time. Was this progress?_

_"Your Majesty," Syhren said. "If it does not offend, may I be excused?"_

_"Is there something wrong?" Beth asked._

_"I am only tired. I have had a long night and wish to return to my chambers," Syhren said with the utmost respect._

_"Tohr, can you show Syhren to my study? I need to have a word with you both before you may return to your rooms," the King announced._

_"Of course Sire," he replied and stood._

_"Thank you all for a lovely welcome into your home and a marvelous meal," Syhren eloquently stated as she bowed her head._

_"You're very welcome," Beth said._

_Tohr slid the raven haired female's chair back as she stood. She took his arm without complaint this time. She walked beside him silently until they reached the top of the stairs._

_"I hated the world too after the loss of Darius, though your hate comes from love and mine was purely selfishness," she stated._

_"How?" he asked stunned at her words and not knowing how else to respond._

_"They didn't tell you? I was positive everyone would have known by now." Syh asked him._

_"Tell me what?" He had no idea what the female was talking about._

_Syh stopped walking and turned to face him and she smiled at him sadly._

_"I am blind, but I still see," she softly said._

_"You're not making any sense," Tohr snapped her._

_"I can see what you feel, your basic make up, you know - good or evil, light or dark. I can see your bonds with others. I like to think of what I see as the colors of your soul," she said._

_"You can see how I feel," he couldn't believe what she was saying._

_"I can and your colors tell me you're a tragic mix of anger, guilt, sorrow, and mostly anguish," she informed him._

_Tohr didn't know what to say or do. The only thing this female could see was the one thing he didn't want anyone to know. The truth. He wanted to run to his room and lock himself away so that she couldn't lay eyes on him again. Just minutes ago he'd been amazed to find he liked her company and now he didn't think he would ever want to be in her presence again._

_"It upset you and made you uncomfortable," Syhren stated. "I apologize, that was not my intention. I only wanted you to know I comprehend what you are experiencing and understand your need for solitude. I understand why being around those couples angers you and causes you such heartbreaking pain. I think those are appropriate feelings and I am sure with time those emotions will ease. You will heal; everyone grows and heals at their own pace. The others will just have to learn to deal with that fact."_

_Tohr felt naked. This female had stripped him with her words. In the course of one meal she understood more about him than any of his Brothers or even John Matthew did. He was furious and utterly relieved at the same time. He wasn't sure what to do and was very happy when the royal couple and George came around the corner._

_He ushered Syhren into the study and into a chair. He hoped this meeting wouldn't take long and he could quickly drop her by her rooms and return to his own. He needed to be alone right now._


	10. Chapter 10

**First thing is a really big 'Thank You' to GothicBelle for stepping up as a Beta. I think we are going to work really well together.**

**Again I don't own any part of the Black Dagger Brotherhood. All that genius is from the master herself, JR Ward. We should all worship at the feet of the Warden.**

**Also thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys amaze me and I'm so very grateful to be able to share this with you.**

**Chapter Ten**

Wrath sat down in his throne and took a deep cleansing breath before he spoke.

"Syhren, I have a distinct feeling you are a strong willed female," he stated and waited for her reaction.

"If that is how you wish to see me, so be it," she responded.

He took another deep breath and could not detect any fear in her scent. He respected her for this.

"Very well," he said. "That is how I choose to see you at this moment. As your king, I insist you and your young are to remain here with the Brotherhood."

"Sire, I'm adept at taking care of my family and see no cause to be an encumbrance to the Royal family," Syhren stated.

Wrath really did admire this female. He had no doubt she could take care of her family, she had already proven that. He knew she would do anything to protect him and she had no problem doing it even if it cost her her life, and he would not have that. He had a duty to protect her not only as one of his subjects, but as Darius's _shellan_, and thanks to Beth and John Matthew as a member of his own family. His mate and her half-brother had decided that this female was to be their stepmother and he would give her protection as such.

"You are **not** a burden and this **is not **up for discussion. Beth please help Syhren back to her room," he asked his lovely shellan.

"Of course," was all that Syhren said.

"Tohr, I want to talk with you," Wrath stated and waited for the females to leave.

He was very surprised when Syhren didn't argue with him. He had thought she would have at least refused a few times like she had in the classroom before and that left him feeling somewhat uneasy.

"You did well tonight, Tohr," he said. "You stayed for the whole meal. I think a few nights locked up help some."

"Yes Sire," Tohr answered.

Tohr's reply was monotone and he wondered what was wrong with his friend.

"I don't like that fucking tone," Wrath hissed across the desk. "I thought you were finally making progress. Maybe we need to schedule some time with Mary."

"No, I'm not discussing my personal life with her," Tohr responded in a sharp, slightly angry voice. "I'm back in the field and doing my job, that's all that matters."

"I'm still worried about you, we all are. What happened with Syhren the other day was not normal. Jane thinks that both of your actions are caused by a severe blood loss. Personally, I think it has more to do with the loss of your mates, but as of now we'll let things be. Tonight was progress, keep it up and we'll forget about Mary, but slip up again and you're talking to her. True?" he asked, going back onto his throne.

Tohr took his time before agreeing, "True."

"Good," Wrath responded. "Starting now you're back on the schedule. You can go now."

Wrath listened as Tohr left without saying anything else. He was glad Tohrment had returned to the Brothers, but he missed the male that was his closest friend. Rationally he knew Tohr could never be that same male again, no truly bonded male could return to their former self after the loss of their shellen. But still he wished there was a way to ease Tohrment's suffering, get him past functioning and back to living. As a male he was deeply concerned for his friend, but as King he was concerned with the effects Tohr was having on all of the Brothers. He thought nothing could be worse than not knowing when the Brother was missing, but seeing the devastated shell of the male night after night was taking its toll as well.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Beth reentered the office.

"Let's get down to business," he said.

"Before we finish up the daily reports I have something to discuss with you," Beth said as she took her place on his lap.

Wrath had really hoped they would knock out the last few reports quickly so they could return to their mated room.

"What is it leelan," he asked.

"Bella and I have been talking and we think that after the medical center is completed we need to do some work on things above ground. Our numbers are steadily increasing and we need more rooms," she explained.

"You're right. I don't think Darius planned on housing a small army when he built this place. Of course we can add another wing of bedrooms," he agreed. He was glad the shellans were working well together and anticipating the future needs of the household.

"It's not just bedrooms, we need to change a few other things. We decided we need a central play area and a learning center for the young, now that there are more than just Nalla here. We also think that we need to remodel up here. This room needs to be bigger, as much as I love sitting in your lap, I could use my own desk. I would be able to do my work here alongside you. Bella and I had a discussion with Mary, and we all three thought it would be good idea to install a conference room next door. It would make the nightly meetings more functional and hopefully more productive. Also it would be a good idea for Mary and Saxton have their own offices, it is only fair since we are now exclusively using their services. Basically this whole hall would be for business use and we would move everyone that resides down this hall into the new wing when it is completed," Beth explained their ideas in more detail.

"You ladies have really thought this out," he stated.

"Of course, I wouldn't have brought it to you half done. Your time is far too precious for us to waste it like that," Beth kissed his cheek.

"You're a true Queen, you honor our race," Wrath said.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

"Now let's finish up with the new counsel request and get to bed," Beth said as she shuffled some papers around the desk.

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

Butch had returned to his bedroom at the Pit after Last Meal and began pacing. Marissa had gone down with Jane to the doc's private office in the clinic. Marissa was helping with the plans for the new medical center and the girls wanted to get started on it before all hell broke loose again.

He was fine with this. He needed some time to himself; he knew he had to talk to Marissa because he couldn't go on like this. He felt like he was being ripped in half and he needed to make a decision about V. As much as he wanted the Brother he refused to hurt Marissa. He had to talk to her and know how she would feel about this. He needed to know what kind of effect this would have on their relationship. He had hoped and he prayed, but the only way he would be able to make this decision was to have her input first.

At the rate Butch was moving back and forth across the room, he was going to rub the carpet bare. All of this worry and need was causing him to be antsy. He had thought about going to the gym, but he didn't want anyone to catch him trying to work off all his nervous energy. He didn't need any of the other Brothers catching on to what his predicament was. It was bad enough that he knew everyone would know after he made his decision, he didn't need to deal with them now.

Everything in his life changed with the appearance of Jane. Don't get him wrong, he wants Vishous to be happy, it's just he didn't realize he was so use to filling that role until Jane took it. Before Jane he had more time with V. He had been able to ignore the little signs that V may have been more to him, but with Jane came jealousy. And that feeling is what brought him to the conclusion he needed the other male as much as he needed his shellan. What had surprised him was the fact that not only does he want Vishous's love and attention, he also wanted the male physically.

Butch was alarmed at the amount of X-rated dreams he'd recently been having starring the magic handed Brother. Just yesterday he had woken up from a nap because he came in his pants. He had dreamed of him and V together on the big black bed the Brother had in that penthouse of his. What surprised him most was what was happening just before he awoke.

In the dream the two had started out with Butch mercilessly pounding into V from behind. He remembered his hands digging in to the other male's hips until his fingernails tore into the flesh. He had watched the sweat bead on V's back muscles and slide sensuously down his sides making his flesh salty. He had tasted V's savory flesh as he bit into the Brother's neck and drank from him as he released into his tight, hot channel. After Butch released his lover and pulled out, he fell to the side of him onto the satin sheets.

As he laid there Vishous traced the fingers of his good hand along his jaw and took hold of his chin. The two met in a languid, yet passionate kiss. Butch was still shock at how right that dream kiss had felt. It was nothing like kissing Marissa, yet it felt just as amazing. V's lips were firm where her lips were soft. She tasted sweat and Vishous was savory. They were so very different.

V ran his hands all over Butch's body leaving trails of tingling, almost burning, flesh in their wake. He watched as his lover positioned himself between his legs. V ran his hands over Butch's thighs and kissed his calves and then V placed his legs over his shoulders. He had watched Vishous intently as the other male carefully prepared him. V showed a gentleness he had never expected of the male. He thought that this was love, not just sex. His heart was so full of emotion he thought it would burst.

As soon as Butch was properly stretched V slid into him with one slow, but firm motion. He had felt so loved in that moment that it had amazed him. V started out slow and angled himself just right so that he hit his prostate with every forward motion. The feeling of V's cock hitting that bundle of nerves was one of the most mind-blowing feelings Butch had ever had. He was shocked that within moments he found himself was coming again while Vishous shot his warm load into his ass.

He had woken up yet again on the floor by the couch with the front of his slacks completely ruined. He couldn't help but wonder if the real thing would be just as wonderful. Is it possible that Vishous's touch could set him on fire just as much as Marissa's?

"I wouldn't mind a finding out," V said from the doorway as he snuffed out what was left of his cig on the bottom of his shitkicker.

"Dammit you need to stay out of my head," he snapped at his best friend.

"I do try you know, it's just that with you, it's like you're screaming right at me to this type. Sometimes I think I got a direct line into your head," V responded.

Butch caught himself staring at V's bare chest as the other Brother spoke. The male was beautifully defined. He felt his cock start to respond to V and he tried to figure out what to do to hide it.

"I know you try and I appreciate it, it's just … I need space to figure this all out," he admitted.

Butch turned looking around the room. He could sit in his chair, that just made him think of another of his inappropriate dreams of V. He supposed the bed was the best option. He only ever thought of Marissa where the mated bed was concerned, he didn't even dream of V there.

"I get it. It's just I think you need someone to talk to and up until now it's always been me," Vishous said.

"I think the two of us have said more than enough to each other," Butch responded as he sat on the bed.

"I just wanted you to know I'm always going to be here for you and next time I'll remember to bring the bottle of Lag," V smirked at him.

"I had a good talk with a priest and I know what I need to do now," he told Vishous.

V didn't say anything in response to that. He knew that V along with most of the vamps didn't understand why he clung to his human religion. However, they all respected him for his belief even if they couldn't share it.

He watched V walk over and join him on the bed, not good.

"I have to talk to Marissa before this goes any further. You have to understand I can't hurt her," he said.

V had sat so close to him that their legs were pressed together from knee to hip. His flesh practically burned where he was pressed against V.

"I more than anyone understand that, Butch. I don't want to hurt her either. I could never hurt someone you love so much, I couldn't cause you that kind of pain. And I was kind of where you're at now, not too long ago. I wasn't sure what to say to Jane when I realized my attraction to you wasn't going away. I'm just lucky I have a hot shellan that's just as kinky as me," Vishous said.

Butch couldn't help but stare down at their legs.

"Stop staring like that," Vishous said.

"Sorry," he said in a hushed voice.

"Man, I don't want to push you into this. For this to happen, for this to work, you have to do this because it's what you want, not what I want. I need you to know that whether we do or don't do this I'm still going to love you. You're in here and I'm never going to be able to get you out," the massive male said as he pounded his chest over his heart.

"We are so fucking messed up. I love you too and that's what makes it so damn hard. I want you just as much as I think you want me, but Marissa is not Jane. Marissa was raised in the glymera; she's just not as open-minded," Butch sighed as he flung himself back onto the bed.

V leaned back on one arm and looked down at him. This was almost like his dream. He was going to go crazy if the Brother stayed in this room with him.

"I don't think you know just how bad I want to kiss you right now," Vishous said as he hovered above him.

"Fuck, you have to leave. We so fucking can't do this here. I'm going mad and I can't think straight when you look at me like that. I have to talk to Marissa. I'm afraid I'm going to lose control any second, if you love me, if you respect me at all, get up and fucking leave now." Butch was amazed he actually got the words out as incoherent as his thoughts were.

He couldn't look at V any longer; he couldn't take those eyes staring down at him with such need in them. He did the only thing he could manage right then, he closed his eyes and waited. Within moments the bed shifted as a large weight was removed and V was gone. He took in several deep breaths trying to calm himself, even as the scent of musky Turkish tobacco threaten to drive him over the edge. He was so hard it hurt. They couldn't go on like this any longer. He had to talk to Marissa soon.

~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~BDB~~~

The only thing Tohr had insisted on before Blay could return to duty was the soldier feed again. So here Qhuinn sat with him waiting on the Chosen Selena.

He was bored with everything but Blay and they couldn't be going at it when Selena arrived or Phury would string him up by his balls. So he chose to sit on the couch and mindlessly flip through the endless channels on the TV. He let his mind wander instead of trying to focus.

"Babe, you know I think the King is right about us not patrolling together. The more I think about it the more I realize it would be a huge safety issue, because I know for fact that all I would want to do is protect you," Qhuinn confessed to the love of his life.

"I'm not sure what brought that thought on, but sometimes you say the sweetest things," Blay smiled at him from across the room where he sat against the headboard of his bed reading a book.

Today they were staying in Blay's room. He asked Fritz about a new room after Last Meal and the doggen had agreed with them on the matter. However Fritz had stipulated the staff would be doing the moving while the two soldiers were on duty the next night.

"When is Selena coming?" he asked as he flipped off the TV.

"She should be here any moment. She and Pheonia decided to spend the day here instead of returning to the Grand Camp," Blay stated.

"Well that's convenient for us," he said as he settled himself next to Blay.

"I'm sure someone put a bug in their ears that I may have needed another feeding," the ginger haired soldier said.

Qhuinn laid his head over onto Blay's lap. He would much rather stare up into his lover's face as Blay read than watch mind-numbing television. Even something as simple as this made him feel content. Why he had ever thought Layla was a good idea was beyond him now. What he had here with Blay was perfection.

It was a lot of work keeping his hands off of Blay and so he had been dozing when the knock finally came to the door.

"I'll get it, you stay put," Qhuinn said as he jumped off the bed and crossed the room. "Good morning Chosen," he said as he opened the door for Selena.

"I'm glad to be here and be of service," she said with an elegant bow of her head.

Qhuinn stepped aside and to allow the Chosen to enter. He closed the door behind her as Blay sat his book aside and rose to greet the female as well.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Blay said as he ushered the female into his winged back reading chair. "Please sit here," he said helping her into the chair.

Qhuinn watched as Blay got on his knees at the Chosen's feet and waited for her wrist. He could already feel the anger and jealousy building inside of him. He fisted his hands as tight as he could and barely managed to keep a growl from escaping his throat.

Blay looked over his shoulder at him and right into his eyes. He saw sympathy in his lover's gaze along with sadness. "Are you going to be okay, Love?" the redhead asked him.

Qhuinn wasn't sure. He had felt a little of this as Blay had fed down in the clinic, but now with the male healed the feelings were like a hundred times stronger. He honestly felt like hurting the Chosen.

"I think maybe I need to touch you," he finally answered.

Blay held his hand out and motioned for Qhuinn to join them.

He quickly crossed the room and knelt behind his lover. He wrapped his arms around Blay's large chest and then he placed his head between Blay's shoulder blades where he couldn't see what was happening. Blay held onto one of his hands.

"Are you better now?" Blay asked him.

He simply nodded against the other's back.

Qhuinn concentrated on his breathing and tried to focus his thoughts away from what was going on. But being a vampire it was impossible for him to ignore it all. He listened to the sound of moving fabric as Selena exposed her flesh to Blay. He listened as she made a slight gasp when the other male's fangs pierced her flesh. Yet the worst was the sound of Blay swallowing her blood. That barely there sucking sound almost sent him over the edge. He hated knowing that Selena was giving his male something he never could and that made his heart, his very soul hurt.

Qhuinn clung to Blay with all his strength. Right now it was the only way he could show his claim on the other male. He had to show the Chosen that Blay was his and no one else's. He may have to let Blay feed from her, but food was all she would ever be to him. He wanted to make that perfectly clear to the female. Blay was finally his and he wasn't ever letting his male go.

"Qhuinn, Love, you can let go now. I'm finished," Blay told him.

"Send her away. Get her out of here now," he hissed into Blay's ear then moved his head back to where it was before.

"Selena, thank you so much for your generous gift. Please forgive me and show yourself to the door and hurry," Blay gently told the female.

Qhuinn waited for the door to close before jerking Blay's head back so that he could kiss him hard. He wanted his lover's lips swollen and bruised. He could smell his bonding scent start to ooze from his pores. When he was satisfied with his work he forced Blay down onto his stomach on the floor.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that they were splayed out on the floor, but that didn't bother him at this point. He ripped Blay slacks down around his ankles before undoing his fly and releasing his hard cock. He had to claim what was his and he had to do it now. He aligned himself and in one hard, rough motion he buried himself balls deep into Blay's sweet ass.

He heard Blay hissed and he knew he had shocked the male. Something in that thought satisfied his primal side. He didn't give Blay time to recover, let alone adjust to him. He just grabbed Blay's hips in a death grip and pounded into the male's hot, tight ass as hard as he could. He knew there would be bruises when he was done and he growled in pleasure.

He bent over Blay and kissed his neck before biting into his shoulder through his fancy dress shirt just to anchor them together as he pounded into his male. Every time he pounded into Blay a wave of his bonding scent burst from him. The scent was soon filling the room to the point it was hard to breathe.

Suddenly Blay jerked underneath him as he screamed his name and Qhuinn was hit with a wave of his male's bonding scent. That was all it took to send him over the edge. He unceremoniously collapsed onto Blay in a half unconscious state.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, his fangs embedded in Blay's flesh and his throbbing cock still buried in the redhead's ass. He gently removed his fangs from Blay's shoulder and kissed the spot through the damaged silk. Then he eased his half hard cock from his lover. He was furious with himself when he saw what he'd done to Blay. Guilt constricted his chest as he watched semen and blood seep from between Blay's ass cheeks.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered as he gathered Blay into his arms.

"What?" Blay asked sounding confused.

"I hurt you, I was too rough. I'm so fucking sorry," he seethed.

"I feel great Qhuinn, I don't know what you're talking about," Blay responded.

"Baby, you're bleeding," he told his lover.

"Just seal the marks, I don't care about shirt," Blay said.

"Blay, I wasn't talking about your shoulder. I took you too hard," he said not able to look Blay in the eyes anymore.

"Qhuinn, look at me," Blay said in a firm voice.

He looked at Blay and felt ashamed of himself. All he could see in Blay's eyes was love. This male loved him completely and he had hurt him. He did not deserve a male of worth like Blaylock.

"Don't you dare," Blay said taking Qhuinn's head in his hands. Blay held his face so he could not look away and continued to speak. "You didn't hurt me, you claimed me. You felt threatened by Selena and rightfully so. She gave me something I needed that you couldn't and never will be able to. I understand and I'm going to feel the same way sometime very soon. All you've done is claim what is yours and frankly that was so fucking hot," Blay told him.

"But…" He started.

Blay kept him from speaking by pressing his lips against his in a quick kiss.

"But nothing. After that I think we should put the bed to better use," Blay smirked at him. "Besides it's my turn."

Damn, but his boy was hot.


End file.
